Catching A Wave
by TheUltimatePrankster
Summary: [AU] It's the last day of highschool. Does this group of friends have a plan? Duh! Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku go on a road trip to the ocean for the summer. What happens when they're lives are thrown in many loops? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1: School's Out

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 1**

Last day of the high school. Everyone was staring anxiously at the clock. Kagome couldn't wait until the road trip she was going on with her best friends.

First there was Sango. She had long, brown hair with brownish green eyes. She had been her best friend since before she could remember. Their mothers were best friends and they visited each other so they basically grew up in the same house. Sango was her best friend. It was like she could read her mind or know what she was about to say before she said it. Sango was kind to most. She was physically and mentally strong. Kagome had only seen her cry once or twice and it scared her both times. When Sango was crying, something was wrong. Totally wrong. Sango was cheerful and was sport oriented. No matter what sport, if she played it once she was pretty good at it. Sango was a friend Kagome would never lose, no matter what happened.

Next was Miroku. He had short brown hair with violet eyes. He was a really cool guy once you met him... properly. He's a bit of a lecher, but he sure knew how to get a party started and how to make the best out of the poor, stupid situation. He was the one who figured out the whole trip. He was always good for a laugh. He's personality was always laid back and relaxed, but yet he could be serious when it came to certain things. Kagome met Miroku in the third grade. He was a new student and asked to borrow her crayons. She gave him a few and he thanked her in a inappropriate way. He seemed to have a crush on Sango, but never had the guile to "ask a gorgeous woman such as Lady Sango" out. Sango had a crush on him too. She didn't know how they didn't see it in each other's eyes. All in all, Miroku was a great guy.

Last, but not least was Inuyasha. He was a good guy despite his attitude and outward display of a macho man. Deep down, he was a caring guy who suck up for his friends. He was protective of those he cared about. He would rather take the pain of his friends if he could. Kagome always had a crush on him since the fourth grade. Like Miroku, she never acted on the instinct. Inuyasha was a strong and muscular. He was physically tone and to add on top of all of it, he had his features of his long black hair and brown eyes. Kagome met him in Kindergarten. He was always alone, withdrawn in a corner, but she always invited him over. He finally once gave in and met Sango. His first friend was Kagome. He would always remember her for that.

'Too bad that everyone is in different classes.' she thought. She looked back up at the clock as the class began to shout. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" The bell as soon as everyone shouted one. Everyone in the class shot up and out the door. Kagome looked through the crowded hallway searching for her friends. It was too hard to find three people in a crowd of probably 4,000 students. Good thing that they had their meeting spot outside of the school. Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed towards a huge oak tree on the school's back lawn. She noticed Sango was already by the tree. Kagome ran over to her excitedly.

"Finally, school's out and it's time for our road trip." Kagome said

"Yeah, I can't wait until we hit some waves." Sango said.

"Uh... Sango?"

"Yes?"

"You do know, I don't know how to surf, right?"

"What? Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea."

"Well, it's real easy. You should be able to get the hang of it easily."

"Easy for you to say." she muttered. Sango shot her a look.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Hey ladies." a voice came from the school doors.

"Hey, Miroku."

"How is my lovely Sango doing?"

"My? Excuse me Miroku, but all you have is probably 50 cents in your wallet."

"Yeah, because I planned this trip."

"You know Sango he has a point." Kagome stated.

"Shut up. Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Okay ladies. You can put your claws away. I was planning on enjoying today. Where's Inuyasha?"

"We don't know."

"I guess we have to wait for him then."

They kept anxiously looking at the door ever time it opened. Inuyasha didn't come out. Kagome leaned her back against the tree trunk. "Where is he?" Kagome looked up to see someone's face right in front of hers. She screamed as she fell down. Miroku and Sango looked back to see Inuyasha hanging upside down from the lowest tree branch.

"Inuyasha, stop scaring poor Kagome and get your sorry butt down here."

Inuyasha flipped down from the tree. Kagome was still in shock from getting scared.

"Sorry, Kagome. I didn't know you get scared THAT easy."

Kagome glared at him. "I recall someone screaming like a girl when I put a fake mouse in his locker."

Miroku and Sango began laughing at the memory.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up again." he said.

Kagome gave him a look like she didn't care and began to get up. She began to walk over to him whenever she tripped over an exposed root. She began to fall, until Inuyasha caught her. She looked up at him. "Thanks." she said.

"Once a klutz always a klutz."

She glared at him. "Whatever."

Miroku stepped next to Sango. "Okay, children. Can we get on the road already?"

Sango said, "I agr---." She was cut short by a familiar hand on something personal.

"Lecher." SLAP!

Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads. "I guess the girls will take a different car than the guys." he said. Kagome nodded. "That's guaranteed."


	2. Chapter 2: Angels Singing

**Chapter 2**  
  
Sango and Kagome were driving in Sango's Midnight Blue Mustang Convertible. The sun was shining brightly as the girls turned up the radio. They smiled as they sang one of their favorite tune.  
  
"I hitched a ride with a vending machine repairman.  
  
He said he's been down this road more than twice.  
  
He was high on intellectualism.  
  
I've never been there, but the brochure looks nice.  
  
Jump in. Let's Go.  
  
Lay back. Enjoy the show.  
  
Everybody gets high.  
  
Everybody gets low.  
  
These are the days when anything go."  
  
Sango sang, "Every Day Is A Winding Road." She pointed to Kagome, telling her to take the next line.  
  
"I Get A Little Bit Closer." Kagome sang.  
  
"Everyday is a Faded Sign." Sango sung  
  
"I Get A Little Bit Closer." Kagome sang.  
  
"Feeling Fine." they sang together.  
  
They laughed together as a voice boomed through the walkie- talkie. "Is that angels I hear singing? Over."  
  
Kagome took the walkie talkie since Sango was driving. "No, Buddhist Monk. It's just two of your friends having a good time. Over" she said with a laugh. She didn't know why Miroku wanted code names, but she humored him.  
  
"Good, is the Demon Exterminator (Sango) and Powerful Miko(Kagome) ready for a break? Dog Boy (Inuyasha) and I are. Over."  
  
"Yes sir. Over."  
  
"Okay. We'll get off at the next exit. I think there's a Subway. Over."  
  
"Sounds good. Over."  
  
"By the way, will one of you bear my children? Over."  
  
Sango took the walkie talkie out of Kagome's hands. "Listen, Miroku. You better hide whenever we stop cause I'm going to 'exterminate' you." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha's voice came over the walkie talkie next. "Excuse him Sango. He's just a very corrupted 'monk'."  
  
"Well, he better run his corrupted self away from me before I kick his 'corrupted' ass."  
  
Kagome took the walkie talkie. "Hey, Inuyasha. Do us a favor and beat him up now?"  
  
"Okay. Over and out."  
  
They set down the walkie talkie. Sango asked, "Will he actually beat him up?" Just then, a loud scream came from the convertible behind them. Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha using one fist to beat on Miroku with his other hand on the steering wheel as he smiled at her. She laughed and wave.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Sango pulled off at the next exit. She looked at the sign saying the Subway was to the left. She turned left and then stopped at the stop sign. Someone next to her honk their horn. She looked over to see Inuyasha looking at her, pointing. Then, Sango saw Miroku holding a paper towel to his nose, which was now bleeding. She looked back at Inuyasha who was smirking. She said, "Good job." He smiled. "Thank you." Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "You almost made me get blood on my new interior." Kagome laughed. "Thanks, Inuyasha. You saved us the time and effort."  
  
"Feh. It doesn't take any effort."  
  
Inuyasha then rubbed his engine, glaring competitively at Sango. "Want go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sango stared at the light with her foot on the pedal ready to press down at any moment. When the light turned green, both tires squealed as they took of toward Subway. Inuyasha pulled into the lead with Miroku screaming. "If you damage this car, you're paying for repairs." Sango slowly gained on Inuyasha. She saw the Subway sign ahead.  
  
She saw Inuyasha sped ahead of her. She coached herself, "Don't look at him. Keep your eye on the destination." She slowly sped up and pulled into the Subway parking lot, coming to an abrupt stop. She looked around.  
  
"Where's the guys?"  
  
"Inuyasha missed the turn."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"We'll wait for them."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5 minutes went by...  
  
Then 10...  
  
After fifteen minutes, they still weren't there.  
  
"What happened to them?" Kagome asked.  
  
Speak of the devil, just then they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku got out of the car, Miroku looking very ticked.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha got a speeding ticket. He was going 97 in a 45 zone."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and laughed. "All well. It was fun."  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed. "Well, let's go get our food."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll have a Italian BMT on Cheese and Herb." Kagome ordered.  
  
"Foot long or six inch?"  
  
"Six inch."  
  
They began making Kagome's sub sandwich.  
  
"What type of cheese?"  
  
"American."  
  
She put on the cheese. "What do you want on it?"  
  
"Everything, but onion and green peppers."  
  
"Any sauce?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want a meal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She finished making her sandwich. "That'll be $5.24."  
  
Kagome paid for her order. "The drinks and chips are over there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome walked over to the chips. She picked up some Sun Chips and got a Dr. Pepper. Finally, she walked over to sit with the others. Miroku was sitting with Sango on one side of the booth so that left her with Inuyasha on the other. She sat down next to him, smiling. They all began to eat. After they were all finished, they walked out to the cars. Miroku looked over.  
  
"You sing good, Kag. You too, Sango"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"But you do. Even Inuyasha said so." Miroku glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah." he said as he looked out the window blushing slightly.  
  
"Anyway, now Kagome and I will drive so that you and Sango can get some rest, okay Inuyasha?" Miroku said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"We should be there by dinner time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Thanks to my reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Engaged

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 3**

At 7:23, two convertibles pulled up to an ocean side hotel. Four teenagers slowly come out of the cars. Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed the bags from the trunks. Sango and Kagome lead the way into the hotel. They walked in to the hotel. It was nice. Marble floors, expensive chandlers... Kagome turned back to Miroku.

"Can we afford this?" she asked. Miroku nodded.

"Don't worry the hotel rooms and gas money is all from me." Sango eyes him suspiciously.

"What did you do? Rob a bank?" Miroku laughed.

"No. I strip danced at a few bars." Everyone's eyes opened widely.

"I'm kidding. My great grandfather passed away and left me some money. He told me to use it on something I wanted."

Kagome said, "We didn't know. Sorry."

Miroku shook his head. "I didn't even know him that well. I only seen him once or twice."

"Oh..."

"Are we going to stand around here or are we going to get to our rooms?" Inuyasha asked. "These bags are getting heavy."

Everyone laughed. "Sure, Inuyasha. These are too." Miroku walked over to the front desk. Inuyasha gently set the bags on the floor. (To clarify this, Miroku is carrying his and Sango's bags. Inuyasha has his and Kagome's.)

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Sango said.

"Me too. I wonder if we'll surf or what."

"Uh... I don't know how to surf."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who looked kind of ashamed.

"We'll teach you."

"Thanks."

Miroku came over with two keys, handing one to Kagome. "Okay, we got two rooms right new to each other. Room 265 and 266." Inuyasha picked up the bags. They found their rooms. Kagome and Sango took their bags from the guys. Kagome unlocked the door and went inside. Sango was about to follow in suit when she heard Miroku call her name. She looked at him. He smiled... then grinned.

"That isn't your room. This is." he said, pointing to the room he had just unlocked.

She shot him a look that could kill. "If you are implying that I staying in the same room as you?" she asked.

Miroku did a double take. If he said yes, he would get his butt kicked. If he said, no...

"No... I just got the rooms mistaken for a minute. Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever lech." Then, she walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha looked out of the room to see Miroku staring at the door which was just slammed.

"Ooh... rejected." he said with a grin.

"Shut up."

* * *

**.:Girl's Conversation:.**

Sango walked into the room. It was amazingly nice. It had two twin beds with a night stand next to each. On the other side of the room was a big dresser with a medium size T.V. on it. She went into the bathroom. It had a nice whirlpool. She walked back out to the balcony.

"Whoa. Kagome come here." Kagome was unpacking her bags.

"What?" Kagome said as she came out the door. She immediately stopped. "Whoa."

There was an amazing view of the ocean and beach.

"This is awesome. The sun will set at like 8:30. Wanna watch the sun set?" (At this time it was 7:45 .)

"Sure."

They went back in and began to unpack their things. Kagome looked up.

"This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me neither. It'll be fun as long as I don't make a complete fool of myself when you guys try to teach me to surf."

"Don't worry."

"I'm not."

They finished unpacking.

"So what do you want to do?" Sango asked.

"What time is it?" Kagome said.

"7:02"

"Let's watch something and order some food."

"Okay."

"What kind of food?"

"I don't know? Chinese."

"Sure."

"I'll order what do you want."

"I'll have sweet and sour shrimp."

Kagome ordered some food as Sango was flipping though the channels. Once Kagome was finished ordering Sango was still flipping for channels. Kagome glanced at her watch. 7:15. Finally, Sango dropped he remote.

"Out of 400 channels nothing good is on."

"What about pay- per-view?"

Sango looked through the list. "There's A Walk to Remember, Pirates of the Carribean, The Hulk, 50 First Dates, Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, and Secret Window."

"How about Secret Window? I kinda want to see that."

"Okay."

Just then, the door bell rang. Sango answered it. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"I have food here for a Miss Kagome Higurashi."

"That's me." Kagome said as she walked up.

"Okay. That's $11.54"

Kagome paid and got her change.

"Hey. If you don't mind me saying, you're hot. Would you go out with me?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down." Kagome didn't like guys hitting on her. She slipped her left hand into her short's pocket.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Actually..." Kagome pulled out her left hand which now had a ring on it. "I'm engaged."

"Oh. That's too bad for me, isn't it?"

Kagome laughed.

* * *

**.:Guy's Conversation:.**

The guys unpacked their clothes. Inuyasha was quickest to unpack. He walked over to Miroku. He looked up from unpacking.

"You're done already?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay."

Inuyasha took his shower and came out. Miroku was still unpacking.

"Dude, I'm glad I didn't have to carry your bags with mine and Kagome's. It has to have more than mine and the girls combined. I'm going to go see if the girls want to do anything later."

"Okay."

Inuyasha walked out of the door. He turned to go to the girl's room and he saw a guy standing there, talking to Kagome. 'Oh, he's just a delivery boy.' he thought as he saw the guy's uniform.

"Oh. That's too bad for me, isn't it?" he said.

Kagome laughed.

The guy began to lean on the door frame. That ticked Inuyasha off. (If you have seen While You Were Sleeping, you'll get the "leaning" thing.)

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said as he walked over towards Kagome, standing next to her.

"Inuyasha, it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"I'm sorry. I'm Kouga. I was just delivering her food." (Hehehehehehehehe... Kouga's a delivery boy.)

"Yeah, is flirting part of the "speciality" of your service? If it is, I want to talk to your manager."

"No. I was just chatting. I'm sorry if you thought I was stealing your fiancee." He look at Kagome. "I apologize." Then, he left. Inuyasha was staring at he guy as he walked away. "Fiancee?"


	4. Chapter 4: Scary Movies

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 4**

"Fiancee?" Inuyasha repeated dumbly as he looked at Kagome for some answers.

"Uh... I can explain." Kagome said. "You see. I don't like guys hitting on me so I bought this fake ring to act like I'm engaged. When you came over... the mix if you being mad and the ring... well."

Inuyasha stared out the window. "Oh, well. I better go see what Miroku is up to."

"Okay."

"Well, see ya later."

"Bye."

Sango just came out of the bathroom when she heard... "I'm engaged." she heard the whole conversation to Kouga and to Inuyasha. "Well, that was certainly an odd situation."

"Tell me about it."

"Inuyasha and you would make a cute couple."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"You and Miroku wouldn't make a bad pair either."

"What?"

"I know you like him and he likes you so..."

"I don't like him. Who would like a lecher like that?"

"You would."

"I do not."

'Denial... that's step one.' Kagome thought with a grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Sango asked as she glared.

"Oh nothing. Just picturing you and Miroku in my head."

"Is someone talking about me behind my back?" Miroku asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. I was just saying..."

Sango pummeled Kagome to the ground. "If you say a word..." she left the sentence in mod air to let Kagome's mind fill in the blank.

"Touchy- touchy. Why you getting defensive?"

'Step two.' she thought.

"I'm not."

Miroku cleared his throat. "I heard about that dilemma, Kagome. Inuyasha came over her to ask if you wanted to get something to eat or do something tonight."

"No. We got our food. I think we'll call it a night."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

Miroku left.

Sango walked over to the food, looking through to find hers. Once she found it, she looked around for a place to sit.

"Hey. The sun's setting. Wanna eat out on the balcony?"

"Sure."

Kagome grabbed her meal and walked out to the balcony. There was a table out there. It was like a normal patio table with four chairs around it. Kagome went around to the other side of Sango and sat down.

"So, do you want to watch Secret Window tonight?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Whatever."

"Okay."

Kagome looked out over the ocean. The colors from the sunset was being reflected by the ocean waters. The pink, purple, orange, and yellows making the sky's gorgeous. The birds were chirping making it complete bliss. They stared in awe at the sight.

"Hello ladies." Miroku called from their balcony which wasn't too far away.

"It was peaceful, wasn't it, Kagome?"

"Yes. What Miroku?"

"Nothing. Just seeing what you were doing."

Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking at her, but when she looked at him, he turned away.

'Things are awkward between us now.'

"We're going to watch Secret Window. Do you want to join?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Miroku called back. "When does it start?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "In like 5 minutes."

"Okay. We'll meet you over there."

Kagome and Sango finished their meals when there was a knock at the door. (guess who?)

Kagome opened it to reveal... Inuyasha and Miroku. (Everyone go Ooh and Aah... shocker wasn't it?)

"Hey."

"What's up, Kag?"

"Nothing. Ready for the show?"

"Yep."

Kagome turned the lights out.

Everyone sat on the couch. (Guess who's sitting by who?) Inuyasha was sitting on the far right next to him was... (dun dun dun) Kagome. Sango sat next to Kagome and Miroku was on the far left. The movie began.

* * *

**Later...**

Screams could be heard from the room. Kagome literally jumped out of her seat when she saw a scary scene (If you've seen the movie. It's the part when Johnny Depp saw the Bronco with his lawyer/ security dude and his neighbor inside.)

Kagome accidently fell back down on Inuyasha's lap. She was shocked at first. "Sorry." She was definitely shocked when Inuyasha put his arms around her waist.

"It's okay. It's just a movie." he whispered in her ear, tickling as a strand of loose hair rubbing back and forth every time he said a word.

"I know."

"Kag, I don't want things to be weird with us. So is everything cool, right?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha brushed the wandering strand behind her ear and began watching the movie again. Kagome was comfortable in his lap so she didn't move. She leaned back into his chest and watched the movie as well.

Later...

By the end of the movie, both girls were sitting in the guy's laps. The movie had ended and no one wanted to get up. Finally, Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arms out from around her waist and snuck over to the light switch, flipping it on. Sango immediately shot out of Miroku's arms, acting as if she wasn't there. Kagome laughed.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you." they called back as they left. Once Kagome shut the door behind them she stared at Sango.

"What?" Sango asked getting annoyed.

"What?" She mocked."You know what."

"I just got freaked out at one part and accidently sat in his lap."

"Sure."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah. Whatever. It's late. I gotta go to bed."

They got ready and fell asleep in no time.


	5. Chapter 5: Damned Door

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 5**

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep as the nightmare worsen. "No. Stay back." she yelled in her sleep. Her heart beat increase faster and faster. Sweat trickled down her neck and face. "Get away from me. Stay back." she cried into the night. No matter what she did, this nightmare from a past trauma wouldn't end. "No. Don't."

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of someone screaming. "Noisy people." he mumbled as he pulled a pillow over his ears. The screaming came again. "Get away from me. Stay back." The voice was... Kagome's?

He immediately jumped out of his bed. If anyone was doing anything to her, he would seriously pay them back double for what they did to her. No doubt in his mind. By the desperate sound in her voice, it sounded like he would have to kill someone. He ran for the door, opening it, and running down the hallway. Skidding when he reached her door, he heard the voice once more.

"No. Don't." He began banging on the door. No one answered. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

'That's it.' he thought. He took a few steps back and ran into the door, using his shoulder to bust through it. Sango jumped up from her bed.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "She was screaming in her sleep and her voice sounded desperate..." His voice faded.

Sango looked at the door, which was now lying on the floor. "I better go tell Miroku about this." She got up and walked out the doorway.

Soon after, he heard. "Everything's fine. Go get your rest. The noise is over." Inuyasha heard multiple doors shut. 'Pesky neighbors. They can mind their own business.'

He walked over to Kagome's bed sitting on the edge of it.

"Kagome."

She didn't stir from her sleep.

He went to shake her, but as soon as he touched her she pulled away. 'She couldn't of had a nightmare from that movie and be this scared about it.'

He finally shook her awake. When she awaken, she shot up quickly. One hand rested over her heart as if she was slowing her heartbeat. Her body gave way to shaking in fear.

"Oh, it's just you. Why are you in here?" She looked past him at what used to be the door and gave him a questioning look.

"You were yelling things in your sleep like 'No. Don't.' and 'Get away from me. Stay back.' You had me worried so I came in here. I thought someone was murdering you or something."

"You were worried?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Oh... well, I'm okay now."

"What were you dreaming about? You're still scared."

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you shaking?"

"Because... um... I'm cold. Yeah, I'm cold."

"You're cold with that blanket over you?"

"Why are you so observant?

"For my own good as well as my friends. Don't change the subject."

"Well, it was... um... memories of my dad's murder. I never told you that I was there when he was murdered."

"You were? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to reveal it. I didn't want to talk about it." she said as tears rolled down her face.

He never could stand it whenever someone cried. He wiped the tears from her face. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Kagome hugged him. "Thanks. Maybe someday I'll be able to. Just not now."

He smiled a heartwarming smile that hardly anyone had ever seen. "Sorry for pushing the subject."

"It's okay."

He looked down into her eyes. She stared back into his. His smile only widened. Then, he turned. "Well, I better go get my 'nagging' from Miroku. I swear if I remembered my mother, he would be worse than her."

Kagome laughed. "I'll go with you to keep you company while your mother is lecturing you."

He laughed. "Thank you."

They walked over to the guy's room. The manager was talking to Miroku. "So... it was an accident."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha?" the manager turned around. "Well, well, well. My half brother is back to ruin my life."

"As much as I want to make your life miserable, I couldn't stand being near you."

"Well, now I know who broke the door. What happened Inuyasha?"

"One of my friends was having a nightmare and was screaming things that sounded like she was about to be murdered. The door was lock so I had to get through some how."

"I see. My guess is that it was you, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "How are you doing Sesshomaru?"

"I'm fine as long as I go get some sleep. I'll have Rin bill you, Inuyasha."

"Rin's here?"

"Yeah. she's the co-manager. I'm the owner and manager."

"Go figure."

"Goodnight."

"See you, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru turned back. "I had forgotten all about that nickname until now. I still don't like it much. Goodnight" With that, he left.

"Well, I don't feel safe with you staying in a room without a door so I guess you'll have to stay in here."

Sango was already asleep on a bed, basically. "Okay, whatever."

Miroku took some extra blankets laying one next to Sango's bed and the other one next to Kagome's, and turned off the lights. Kagome laid down. "You took my bed wench."

"Sorry. You can have it back."

"No. Stay up there."

"I'm serious. I'll take the floor."

"Stay up there."

Kagome smiled at him as he turned laid on the blankets next to her bed. Kagome laid awake. She tried to go to sleep for an hour or so, but couldn't. Those memories were haunting her mind. She sighed and turn on her bed.

"Can't sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

"If you can't, then I won't. What do you want to do?"

"I want to sleep, but I can't."

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"Sort of."

"Well, I'm here."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Do you remember the day I told you about my dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it happened the night before. Remember how it was raining really hard that week?"

"Yeah, it flooded my basement."

"Whenever it rained, I would walk to my dad's work because it was close than home. So I walked there as usual. My dad was always there with a plesant smile. I went to get a coke from the fridge in back. I heard the store's bells jingle. A man dressed in black simply came in and stabbed my father through the heart with a long blade. I was horrified. I froze in the back doorway to the store. He saw me and asked me to bring him the coke. I couldn't even speak. He pulled the knife out of my dad's chest and came after me with it. The police arrived and he used me as a hostage for escape."

Kagome rolled up her pajama's sleeves, revaeling a long scar across her arm.

"He did that to you?"

"Yeah."

"That son of a b went so low as to use a child. He's just a freak of nature, a physco."

Tears slid down Kagome's checks again. "Thst physco killed my father in front of my eyes."

Inuyasha felt so bad for her. She had been through more than he had known and he had been friends with her for what seemed like forever. She had held it in all of that time.

Inuyasha got up sitting on the bed. She hugged him close, crying on his shoulder. He knew she needed to get this all out. He let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms. He simply laid back on the bed, holding her in his arms for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Fun in the Sun PART 1

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 6**

Inuyasha woke up with an odd weight on his chest. He looked down to see Kagome, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her sleeping form. She had a tough night. He looked over at the clock. 10:42. 'Whoa, everyone sleeping in.' He removed his arms from around Kagome's waist and removed her arms from around his chest. Carefully, he moved out of the bed so he didn't wake her up. He yawned and stretched. He saw Miroku coming out of the bathroom, grinning.

"What happened last night?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Why were you sleeping with Kagome on her bed?"

"Nothing went on that's going on in your perverted mind."

"So, what happened?"

"She couldn't sleep because of her nightmare. She told me what it was about and it scared her so she started crying. I hugged her to give her comfort and she cried on my shoulder."

"Oh... I see. What was her dream about? Her father?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, I only seen Kagome cry once and that was by accident. Once she was crying in her room and I walked in on her by accident. Seeing one of my best friends cry, I wasn't going to just leave her. I asked and she said that the song that was playing on the radio reminded her of him."

"What song was it?"

"Father of Mine."

"Oh... I see."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking just going to the beach and swimming around today. Tomorrow we'll do something different."

"Well, I want to surf sometime."

Sango just woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We're just talking about what to do while we're here." Inuyasha said.

"I wanted to go parasailing." Miroku put in. "Later tonight I have a surprise for everyone."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprised, Lady Sango."

"I don't trust your surprises."

"Don't worry, Sango. I'll make sure, it's clean before I go." Inuyasha stated.

"Okay."

There was a odd silence.

"I'm getting a shower, does anyone need in there?"

"I do." Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Hurry up."

Inuyasha went in the bathroom, brushed his teeth, among other things. He came out a few minutes later.

"I'm done."

"Okay." Sango walked in the bathroom.

"Inuyasha, make sure a certain lecher doesn't come in here."

"Sure."

Miroku watched as Sango walked into the bathroom. "Don't even think about it monk."

"What?"

"Don't even think about watching her. I'll get killed if you do."

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She rolled over on her bed to see the clock. 2:24. "WHAT?" she said.

"Good evening, sleepyhead."

Kagome turned to see Sango staring at her.

"Why did you let me sleep in? I slept half of the day away."

"It's okay. We weren't going to do anything special today anyways."

"Where's everyone else?"

Sango pointed behind her to see Inuyasha and Miroku laying on the floor unconscious. Inuyasha was beginning to come through though.

"What happened?"

"The lech peeked on me while I was in the shower."

"How did Inuyasha get involved?"

"I told him to keep Miroku away."

"Why did you knock him out? Was it necessary?"

"No. It was fun."

Kagome gave a small laugh.

"I didn't hurt him that bad. He's starting to wake up."

Just the, Inuyasha sat up slowly rubbing his head.

"What did I do?"

"Miroku peeked on me."

"I didn't let him. I went to yell at Sesshomaru and he was behind me until I reached Sesshomaru."

"So, what did Sesshomaru say?" Kagome asked.

"He said I didn't have to pay for the door and that they have installed a new door for your room now."

"Good."

Miroku woke up and sighed with dreamy eyes. "It was worth the pain."

"What do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking about just swimming today."

"Okay, that's cool."

Kagome and Sango began walking back to their room. "We'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes."

Kagome and Sango walked down to the lobby in their swimming suits and carried their towels. They saw Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for them by the door.

"You ready?" Miroku called.

"Yeah, let's go."

The four walked down to the beach. It wasn't crowded at all. Hardly anyone was there which was surprising. Inuyasha and Miroku raced down to the water, jumping in as they went deeper. Sango and Kagome took their time only stepping in at first, going in little by little. Unnoticed, the boys sneaked around them. Inuyasha walked right up behind Kagome picking her up and dropping her in the deeper water. Miroku simply pushed Sango in. Kagome came up from the water, coughing.

"You're going to regret doing that."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, buddy."

"How?" Kagome shot her hand up grabbing his and pulling him under, holding him there for a minute. Inuyasha didn't come up though. Kagome began looking for him underwater. 'Where is he?' she thought. Suddenly, someone grabbed her feet, pulling them out from under her. She held her breath before she went under.

With Sango and Miroku:

Sango was shocked when Miroku pushed her in the water. Miroku dived in after her. She and Miroku came up at the same time.

"Some punk pushed you in. Are you okay?" Miroku said, acting innocent.

"Yeah, thanks for your worries." she said, acting oblivious to the fact as if it was him. "Hey, Miroku." she said in a seductive voice.

"Yes."

"Come here."

He went over to her. Once her reached her and looked up, she had dunked him under the water again. He came up, surprisingly quick and splashed her before she got her get away. She glared at him. "Is that a challenge?"

"Do you see any competition?"

"No. I see a idiot who attempted to get me."

"Oh... that's it."

They began splashing each other.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

Inuyasha went up as soon as Kagome went down. He smirked waiting for her to come up, but she didn't. He began to worry a bit. He stuck his face under looking for her. She was actually right above him. She grabbed some sand, plopping it on his head. Inuyasha stood up. He reached in his hair, pulling out some sand. He went under, using the water to wash it out. He came back up to see Kagome, looking at something. Looking over, he saw Miroku and Sango splashing each other.

Inuyasha said, "I think it's time for an ambush, Kagome."

"Me too."

Inuyasha and Kagome went to opposite ends of the splashing war. Inuyasha raise his fingers to tell when to go. 3... 2... 1.

Kagome and Inuyasha ambushed the fight causing Sango and Miroku to stop splashing each other and to defend themselves.

"Okay. We surrender." Miroku called out to Inuyasha and Kagome. they stopped splashing. "So... what do you want to do now?"

"I think it's time for a game of chicken."

"That's fine with me. The best out of three?"

"Deal."

Inuyasha kneeled in the water to let Kagome get on his shoulders. Miroku did the same thing.

**Round 1:** "One... two... three." Sango called out. Inuyasha and Miroku walked forward. Sango and Kagome were glaring competitively at each other. Sango pushed on Kagome's arms, causing her to fall off and Inuyasha to lose his footing. They came up. Miroku gave Sango a high five. "You may have won the battle, but you didn't win the war." Inuyasha said as he kneeled again.

**Round 2:** "Ready... set... go." The two teams charged again. Kagome pushed on Sango's arms, but she kept her balance. Kagome wasn't going to lose this one. She poked Sango's side- Sango's ticklish spot. Sango laughed as she fell off of Miroku's shoulders. "You cheated." she said. Kagome shrugged. "That wasn't in the rules."

**Round 3:** No one even said go. They just charged. Kagome and Sango were pushing and shoving each other, doing extremely good at keeping their balance. Inuyasha got an idea. Miroku walked towards him. Inuyasha stuck a foot out underwater. Miroku tripped falling down, causing Sango to fall as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome raised there hands in victory. Sango and Miroku were scowling. "Okay. What now?"


	7. Chapter 7: Fun in the Sun PART 2

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 7**

"On your mark..." Kagome called.

"Get set..." Sango said.

"Go!" They yelled together.

With that, they boys took off on a race to the bowee and back. They were swimming fast too. It's didn't take them too long to get back.

"Oh yes. It's about time I beat you in something Inuyasha."

"I couldn't help it. I got water up my nose."

"I beat you fair and square."

"Whatever."

"Okay... it's our turn." Sango said as she got ready to race.

Kagome got on her mark as well.

"1..." Miroku started

"2..." Inuyasha cut in.

"3!" they shouted.

The girls swam out to the bowee as well. Kagome knew how to turn around like a professional swimmer whenever she came back she was ahead of Sango a little bit. Both began to swim as fast as they could coming back. Sango splashed some water in Kagome's eyes. Kagome kept swimming, trying to blink the water out of her eyes. Once they reached land, Kagome began rubbing her eyes.

"Who won?"

"I don't know that was like a perfect tie."

"Sango, you splashed water in my eye."

"Sorry, Kagome. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's next?" Miroku asked.

"I kind of wanted just to get a tan." Sango said.

"Yeah, that's cool. It's help me get this crap out of my eye."

"Okay, well me and Inuyasha are headed to play some volleyball."

"That's cool. We'll probably meet you over there once we sit out a while."

"Okay. See you later." The girls laid out on their towels.

"Well, it's been fun so far." Sango said.

"Yeah, it has." Kagome admitted, turning over so she could tan her back.

"I wonder what the surprise is." Sango said, turning over as well.

"What surprise?"

"Miroku planned something for this evening. He won't tell us what it is."

"Oh... it'll be okay. It can't be too bad."

"I don't think it'll be. He knows how to plan things to be fun."

"Yeah. He's cool."

"Yeah. So is Inuyasha."

"Yeah. We have some awesome friends Sango."

Just then, a volleyball lands next to the girls, throwing up sand all over them.

Sango picked up the ball, standing up. Kagome got up as well. (okay... volleyball... Sango and Kagome... the boy's going to play volleyball... get the picture.)

There was the boys smirking at them.

"How can you just lay around doing nothing? I will never be able to do that." Inuyasha said.

"Me neither." Miroku included.

"Well, we WERE enjoying it, but now that you interrupted us..." Sango stated.

"So, you ready to get your butts kicked in volleyball?" Kagome asked.

"Excuse me... I think it's you two that are going down."

"You're on."

Kagome took the ball back. "What are we playing to?"

"10?"

"Sure."

Kagome served the ball over the net. Miroku bumped it back over. Sango set the ball for Kagome. Kagome was grinning as she hit the ball strait down.

"Point one for the girls." someone called out.

Inuyasha looked to see who had called out. There was Sesshomaru with Rin by his side as always.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?" Rin said, smiling and walking over to give him a hug.

"I'm doing okay, Rin. Sesshomaru hasn't been overworking you, has he? If he has, I'll have to teach him a lesson." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. Rin laughed.

"Actually, he has." Rin said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Are you trying to get us at each other's throats?"

Rin smirked. "From what I heard last night you already are."

"Hey, Rin, Sesshomaru. Do you want to join us?"

Rin looked over to see Kagome. "Kagome? Oh my god. How have you been?"

Kagome laughed as Rin ran over and gave her a hug. "I've been okay. You remember Sango and Miroku?"

"Of course, how could I forget them?" she said, hugging Sango. She turn to see Miroku.

"How could I forget him? I don't even think I want to give you a hug." she said, jokingly.

"Ouch. That hurts right here." Miroku said, placing a hand over his heart.

Rin laughed. "How about a handshake?"

"I'll accept gladly."

She shook Miroku's hand.

"I think I'll join if Sesshomaru wants to."

"Sure." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru went on the boy's side and Rin went on the girls.

"Ready?" Kagome called over to him.

"Any time."

Kagome served it to Sesshomaru. He hit it back over. Sango bumped it to Kagome and Kagome set it to Rin. Rin looked at the ball determinedly. Then, she smirked at Sesshomaru. "Ready for this, Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru growled at the nickname and got into position to hit it. Rin slammed the ball down, but Sesshomaru dived and kept it up. Inuyasha hit it over, but a little too far. "Out."

"Two points for the girls. Girls are winning." Kagome said, grinning.

"Not for long." Inuyasha called over.

Kagome served the ball, but as soon as it was barely even over, Miroku spike it strait down.

"Two girls, one boys. Boys are catching up."

"Not if we can help it."

* * *

And so it went... the insults and comments kept on flying. Points kept getting scored until the last round.

The score was tied.

9 to 9.

It was Inuyasha's serve. He was talking to Sesshomaru and Miroku. They all seemed to agree to something. "Hey, girls. How about we make this interesting?"

"Interesting how?"

"Losers have to buy the winner dinner."

The girls talked it over. "Deal!"

He served it as hard as he could. Rin bumped it over. Miroku hit it to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru hit it over. Kagome hit it forward and Sango helped it over. Inuyasha bumped it over. Rin hit it over to Sango. Sango set it up for Kagome. Kagome looked at her target... Inuyasha. She hit the ball in front of him. He dived for it, but missed.

The girls jumped up and down excitedly since they had won the game 10 to 9. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha laying on the ground. He grabbed the back of his tank top, yanking him up. "Are you done eating dirt?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "Whatever."

Miroku looked at his watch. 'Wow. I didn't think we're out her that long. We might be late.'


	8. Chapter 8: Cutest Couple

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 8**

Miroku gathered everyone together. "Okay. Everyone needs to get dressed in beach-like dress clothes."

"Huh?"

"I mean, rather nice. There's a community dance on a beach near here so I thought we'd go."

Inuyasha and the girls didn't mind it, but Sesshomaru was weary of it.

"I must tend to the hotel." he said. Rin nodded.

"Yeah, we need to see if anyone has busted any doors down."

Inuyasha looked at Rin, shaking his head. "No one will. Trust me. I am one of a kind."

Rin laughed. "You're right. I think you're the only one who has busted a hotel door."

"Rin, we better go."

"Well, we'll see you later then."

"Bye, Rin. Bye, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Okay, it starts at seven and I need to go get some clothes so we'll meet you in your room at 6:45." Miroku walked off to his car, Inuyasha followed him, waving.

"Come on, Sango. We got to get ready."

* * *

**At 6:43:**

Knock, knock, knock. Sango opened the door. There was Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey, good looking. You ready?" Miroku asked.

Sango glared. "Miroku?"

Miroku looked up from where he was looking to see Sango's fist hit him in the jaw.

Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes, dragging Miroku by the collar inside. Sango shut the door on him. (Okay, I'm not one to go into fashion. Let's say Inuyasha is wearing a red button up collar t-shirt with some nice blue beans and Miroku is wearing on of those Hawaii- style blue t-shirts with khakis. Sango is wearing a pink shirt with a black min- skirt and Kagome is wearing a white tank top with a green mini- skirt.)

"Kagome, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Hang on."

Kagome came out of the bathroom, ready to go.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Maybe not Miroku."

Kagome looked over at Miroku who had one hand on his jaw. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

Miroku drove to the party. When he stopped, he saw many people dancing on the sand. Smiling, he hopped out of the driver side seat, pushing the lever to set the seat forward for the girls to get out of the back. After everyone climbed out, they noticed that it was really nice out. The temperature wasn't too hot. It was just right. Some people were lighting some torches to keep bugs away. Right now, the sun was setting, making that gorgeous sunset. They had a nice stage to dance on and the high section of the stage was for the D.J. to play his music and set up.

"Well, we're here."

"Yeah. Let's eat first. I'm starving."

"Okay." The group got their food and ate, chit-chatting about this and that. Finally, Inuyasha heard a song from the D.J. that he knew he could dance to.

"Hey, Miroku. Let's get going. We don't have all night."

"Okay... hang on."

Inuyasha walked up to the stage, Miroku following him.

Sango laughed. "Well, they'll get his party started."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever seen those two dance?"

"No."

"You haven't?" Sango asked wide eyed.

"Nope."

"Well, they got some rhythm. Inuyasha can dance to almost anything and be good at it. He has an odd style that's awesome. Miroku, well, he can dance very good."

"Oh? Really?"

Sango nodded her head. "Let's go up there and dance. I'm sure we'll see them."

"Okay."

They went up there. A song ended but a new one started.

_Keep on rollin' baby  
Move in move out  
Hands up hands down  
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now_

Breath in breath out  
Hands up hands down  
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

_Keep rollin', rollin', rollin' rollin'  
Keep rollin', rollin', rollin' rollin'  
Keep rollin', rollin', rollin' rollin'  
Keep rollin', rollin', rollin' rollin'_

Kagome and Sango rolled their hips every time it said keep rolling and they followed the steps of the music. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome spotted Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango was right. They really did know how to move to the beat. She nudged Sango, tilting her head to the side, indicating which direction to follow her. Sango followed her. They walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha saw them coming and moved to meet them.

"Having a good time?" Inuyasha shouted over the music. Kagome nodded.

"Awesome."

Just then, the song ended. Just then a song to go perfect with the situation of the beach and dance came on.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled. He put out his hand as an offer to dance with him. She took up his offer by placing her hand in his. He spun her around to the music and they let the music fill their souls and letting the bodies flow to the beat.

_Brainstorm take me away from the norm  
I got to tell you something  
this phenomenon  
I had to put it in a song and it goes like_

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy  
whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally  
you ought to know what brings me here  
you glide through my head  
blind to fear and I know why_

_whoa, amber is the color of your energy  
whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smile. She smiled back at him as he twirled her once again.

_You live too far away  
your voice rings like a bell anyway  
don't give up your independence unless it feels so right  
nothing good comes easily sometimes you gotta fight_

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy  
whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally  
launched a thousand ships in my heart, so easy  
still it's fine from afar, and you know that  
whoa, brainstorm take me away from the norm  
whoa, I got to tell you something_

The song ended. Inuyasha was still staring into Kagome's eyes and he was staring into his. Kagome's heart fluttered as he smiled, caringly and friendly. Suddenly a voice boomed through the microphone. "I think we found this years cutest couple. Come on up here." The two just realized they had been in the spotlight. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed as they walked up to the stage. The D.J. smiled at them. She handed them an award.

"What's your names?" She held the microphones out to them.

"Inuyasha." She passed the mic to Kagome.

"Kagome." The D.J. then turned to the crowd.

"Inuyasha and Kagome. Weren't they wonderful?" The crows cheered. Inuyasha heard two whistled, looking in the front they saw Miroku and Sango. Miroku winked at Inuyasha and Sango grinned at Kagome. They blushed again as they left the stage.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends Forever

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 9**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down from the stage. Sango and Miroku were smiling at them. Inuyasha shot a look at Miroku and Miroku backed away.

"Sorry. It wasn't my plan or anything." he said.

Sango went over to Kagome. "You danced awesome. I knew you were good, but that was phenomenal." Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

Miroku looked at his watch. 10:25. "Okay, ladies. It's time for the surprise." Kagome and Sango shot him a look.

"We thought the dance was the surprise."

"Nope. That was the cover so you wouldn't see the surprise."

"Okay. What's the surprise?"

"Follow me."

Miroku left the party, walking down the beach for a little ways. After a while, he stopped.

"Why'd we stop here?"

"Look."

Sitting in the opening in front of them was a helicopter.The pilot stepped out. Miroku walked over and shook hands with him.

"It's good to see you, Kachie."

"You too, Miroku."

Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku.

"Why the helicopter?"

"I figured we could see the city from the sky at night. It's kind of a tour of the city from the air."

"Really? Cool."

Miroku bowed. "Step in, my ladies. Your magic carpet awaits you."

They laughed at Miroku's preformance of the 'perfect gentleman.'

Inuyasha pushed Kagome from behind. "Come on. Don't take all night."

Kagome shot him a look. "Pushy- pushy." she said jokingly.

Inuyasha smiled.

They all got into the helicopter.

Kachie took off as soon as everyone was strapped in.

"Okay. This tall building over here is actually a bank. I don't know why it's so big, but hey I keep my money there." Kachie said. Everyone laughed and had a good time touring the city.

* * *

Kachie set the helicopter down. Sango and Kagome were kind of shocked. "Why did we stop here?"

"Come on, ladies. It's okay. I want to show you something." Miroku said, stepping out.

Everyone got out of the helicopter except for Kachie. Miroku lead them up a rather large hill.

"Come on. What's going on?" Sango asked.

They reached the top of the hill. Over the other side was a lighthouse, behind it was the ocean with a full moon reflecting off of it's darkened waters. "Whoa."

Miroku smiled. "I thought you'd like the view. I never told you, but before I moved in the third grade I used to like here. This is one of my spots. Come on. I have a place I went all the time when I wanted quiet."

Everyone followed Miroku into the light house. They climbed up plenty of stairs to reach the top. At the top was a little room where the light turned warning ships that rocks were nearby and other things. There was a door on the far side of the room. Miroku walked out of it. Outside was a small balcony wrapping around the top of the light house. The view from there was incredible.

"Miroku, thanks for the wonderful time this evening." Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement as did Inuyasha.

"Your welcome. All of you hold a special friendship with me. One that can not be broken. Even if I upset you all of the time, you guys stick with me. It's an odd bond that I've never had before I met all of you. I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to me and I would never give up anything in exchange fore our friendship."

Kagome and Sango were near tears. Inuyasha stood there, looking as stern as ever, but in his heart, he was deeply touched as well.

Kagome and Sango both hugged Miroku. For once, Miroku had no alternate intentions. He simply hugged them back. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "So..."

"So... what?"

"Are you serious? Damn, you don't know a good speech when you hear one."

Inuyasha smirked. "It was awesome. I feel the exact same way." He and Miroku did his 'secret friendship handshake.'

"Me too." Sango said.

"I feel that as well."

Inuyasha looked at them. "Friends forever?" he asked putting a fist in.

"Friends forever." they repeated, putting there fists in as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Singing and Payback

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 10**

They went back to the party. Much to their surprise, it hadn't ended yet. Things were just getting started. The DJ had went on a break, leaving the stage for singing karaoke. On their way into the party, Miroku pulled away from the group for a minute. Finally, he spotted them, sitting at a table.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked Miroku

"I just stopped to get a drink."

Just then, the DJ walked over to the table.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

"It's all good." Kagome answered.

"I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot there."

"It's okay. We just weren't expecting it."

"Well, have you been to this party before?"

"No. We haven't. We're kind of on vacation."

"Oh, well. It's kind of been a tradition for the cutest couple to sing a song together."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Uh..."

"Oh, I'm Ayame, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay. When I get back up there, I'll announce that you'll be singing. It was nice meeting you."

She walked away before they could protest. She sighed. Inuyasha was staring in horror. "I can't sing." he said.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can not."

"I can too."

Kagome smirked. "I told you that you could."

Inuyasha rethought what was just said.

"Wait, I mean..."

"And here's the years cutest couple singing their song." Ayame said into the microphone.

Inuyasha swallowed and he got up. Kagome stood up. To 'look like a gentleman', Inuyasha offered his hand to her. She accepted as they walked to the stage. Inuyasha and Kagome were on stage whenever Inuyasha looked around in the crowd and saw Miroku whisper something to Sango and Sango laughed. 'So, it was Miroku who'd planned this.' he thought.

A tune started and Kagome began singing to it.

"We were strangers starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we had to go through.  
Now here we are.  
I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."

Inuyasha looked at the little screen ahead of him. It was his turn.

"No one told me,  
I was going to find you.  
Unexpected,  
what you did to my heart.  
When I lost hope,  
you were there to remind me This is the start."

Kagome looked at him, giving him a look that told him. 'You sing good.'

They sang together:  
"Life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing.  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
a wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stopped turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

They smiled at each other.

Kagome:  
"We were strangers on a crazy adventure."

Inuyasha:  
"Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true."

Together:  
"Now here we stand.  
Unafraid of the future at the beginning with you"  
"Life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing.  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
a wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stopped turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

Inuyasha and Kagome started dancing a little on the stage.

"I knew there was somebody, somewhere.  
Like me alone in the dark Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing is going to tear us apart."

Inuyasha stopped dancing and put an arm around Kagome's waist. Looking at her, he smiled.

"Life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing.  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
a wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stopped turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back.

Inuyasha:  
"Life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I want to keep going on."

Kagome:  
"Starting out on a journey."

Together:  
"Life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing.  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning"

The tune softened a bit.

"with you." they sung in a soft voice.

They hummed a little and bowed towards the audience.

Everyone cheered as they finished their song. Ayame smiled at them. "We want to thank you for doing that favor for us."

Inuyasha said, "I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Our friends, Miroku and Sango, wanted to sing as well."

"Well, by all means, Miroku and Sango. Come up here." Miroku froze as well as Sango.

"What?" he said. Inuyasha smirked as him and Kagome walked past him.

"Time for a little pay back, monk."

Miroku was in complete shock. "Why me?" He looked at Sango, who was standing there. "Damn." They slowly walked up to the stage.

Miroku and Sango looked around while a tune began. Everyone had stayed over from Inuyasha and Kagome's song.

Sango:  
"When the road gets dark and you can no longer see.  
Just let my love throw a spark baby.  
Have a little faith in me."

Miroku:  
"When the tears you cry are all you can believe.  
Just give these loving arms a try baby.  
Have a little faith in me.

Sango:  
Have a little faith in me.  
Have a little faith in me.

Miroku:  
Have a little faith in me.  
Have a little faith in me.

Sango:  
"When your secret heart Cannot speak so easily.  
Come here darling From a whisper start Have a little faith in me."

Miroku looked over at Sango. He has had a crush on her for so long.

Miroku:  
"When your back's against the wall Just turn around, you will see I will catch you, I will catch your fall Just have a little faith in me."

Both:  
"Have a little faith in me Have a little faith in me Have a little faith in me Have a little faith in me"

Miroku:

"Well, I've been loving you for such a long, long time baby Expecting nothing in return Just for you to have a little faith in me."

Sango glanced over to see Miroku staring at her while he sang. He looked so serious like the words he was singing were true.

Sango:  
"You see time, time is our friend for you and me Cause for us there is no end All you gotta do is have a little faith in me"

Sango looked back at him, looking in his eyes. He smiled.

Miroku:  
"I said I will hold you up. I will hold you up Your strength gives me enough So have a little faith in me"

Sango:  
"Hey baby, oh, baby All you gotta do is have a little faith in me."

They finished together.

"All you gotta do is have a little faith in me A little faith in me."

Miroku and Sango ended staring at each other. Cheers were heard from the audience. Sango blushed. They both walked for the stairs. As they walked down the stairs together, Miroku intertwined his hand in hers. She looked at him.

"Have a little faith in me." he whispered.

Sango smiled as they walked back to their table.

Everyone was cheering.

"Well, we had two songs done really well. Wasn't that great folks?"

Whistles and cheers could be hear through-out the city.


	11. Chapter 11: Gossip

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru yawned. This is the one thing he didn't like about owning a hotel. He had to get up early. Slowly, he got up and turned on the coffee machine. After that, he took a shower. Once he was finished with that, he poured himself a cup of coffee. Picking up the newspaper, he began to read the front article. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. He looked over at the picture. There was Inuyasha and Kagome dancing, singing, sitting. Then, there was a picture of Miroku and Sango there as well. He read the article.

"The Annual Beach Party was a great success. Profits were tripled from last years. This year the cutest couple were Inuyasha and Kagome. This year the cutest couple sang a karaoke song together. The song was "At the Beginning". Immediately after they got off stage, Inuyasha's and Kagome's best friends Miroku and Sango made an appearance by singing "Have A Little Faith in Me." The DJ, Ayame Wolfe, said this. "'I have never seen best friends be so close and be having a romantic interest in each other without a problem. These teens amazed me, not only in their friendship, but their singing abilities as well. It was obvious that the couples were together.'" Congratulations to the four friends. We hope you four have successful futures together."

Sesshomaru looked at the paper and pictures again. He smirked as he stepped out of his room. He walked up to Rin's door and knock. When Rin opened the door, seeing Sesshomaru smirking.

"Have you read today's paper?"

She shook her head.

Sesshomaru handed the paper over to Rin. Rin read the front page, smiling.

"Awww... that's so cute," she said as she looked at the pictures.

Rin handed the paper back to Sesshomaru when she saw the look in his eye.

"Oh no. You wouldn't."

Sesshomaru's eyes looked at her. "I wouldn't?"

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to some banging on his door. He was about to see who it was when something was slipped under the door. Looking at it oddly, he walked over and picked it up. It was a newspaper clipping with a note on the front.

It said: I can't believe my half brother is deciding to grow up and actually start doing things.

Inuyasha looked confused by the note and then he looked at the newspaper.

"Crap."

Miroku, groggily, sat up. "What's that?"

Inuyasha showed it to him. "Crap." Miroku said.

"That's right. What if the girls see this?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing's going on, right?"

"Right."

Just then, Inuyasha heard a knock on a nearby door. He slightly opened the door whenever he saw Sesshomaru slip something under the girls door.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

Sango woke up to much screaming and yelling outside of their door. She looked over at Kagome who was looking at the door.

"Sesshomaru, you son of a..."

"Before you finish that statement let me remind you, it would be offending you too."

"...gun. Why did you do this?"

"It's all in good humor, little brother."

"Whatever. I swear I'm going to kick your butt."

Kagome opened the door. "Why are you two yelling outside of my damn door this early in the freaking' morning?"

They both widened there eyes in surprise. They had never heard Kagome curse.

"Man... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, wench." Inuyasha looked behind her on the floor was the paper. He quickly grabbed it and began to walk back to his room.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome said going after him.

"None of your business."

Kagome snatched it out of his hand. "It was on MY floor."

He snatched it back and shut his door in her face, locking it.

"Inuyasha, open this door right now."

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and rolled his eyes. Taking out his master key, he unlocked the door.

"If Inuyasha has already destroyed it, I'll get another copy."

"Thanks."

After a while of trying to get Inuyasha to give her the paper, she had finally stole it from him. She read it and blushed.

"That's what you were hiding? It's not that big of a deal." Kagome said.

"Not a big deal? Everyone in this city thinks we're a couple." Inuyasha huffed.

"It's gossip, Inuyasha. I'm sure not everyone believes it."

"Feh."

Miroku came in followed by Sango. "What do you want to do today?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I want to teach Kagome the basics of surfing and maybe try a little today." Inuyasha stated.

"Okay. We'll have to find a surf shop." Sango said.

"Well, we better get going."

Sesshomaru gave them directions to a good surf shop. They all drove there. Going inside, they saw the variety of boards. Not only surf boards, but skateboards, accessories, clothing, posters. The whole nine yards. They browsed the store. Sango was pointing out some quality boards. Inuyasha and Miroku was checking out some sunglasses, clothes, and watches. Kagome was checking through the boards. She found a board that looked cool. It had a pure black background and a dragon with red eyes staring. Kagome lifted out the board.

"Good choice. It's durable and has an awesome design."

Miroku called Kagome and Sango over. They walked over. "Okay, Inuyasha wants your opinion on something."

Inuyasha came out of the dressing room. He had on some Electric sunglasses that fit his face perfectly. He put on a muscle shirt with a Zero Skateboarding logo. (If you don't know Zero, they have a shirt that's pitch black with a skull next to the Zero Logo.) He had some Jinco's pants. To finish it off, he had on some black Nike shoes. Sango nodded in approval. "It looks awesome."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She saw the muscle shirt and thought he looked good. Then, when she looked up It was just very good looking on him. Kagome nudged Sango. Sango already knew what she wanted. They turned and whistled. "Man... lookin' sexy there."

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up. Should I get it?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks."

He went back into the changing room. Miroku was smirking. "I already know what he's going to do."

"What?"

"He's going to realize that stuff isn't cheap. Then, he'll be a kiss ass until I lone him some money."

"Why don't you just not let him be a kiss ass and let him keep some dignity?"

"Because it's too fun watching him grovel."

They laughed. Inuyasha came out of the changing rooms. "Whoa... I guess I need to put these glasses back. They're like $70."

"The sunglasses are like the best touch, though."

"All well, I'll get them next time."

Miroku's eyes widened. Inuyasha wasn't asking him for money.

Inuyasha went up to pay for it. Miroku walked next to him. "Do you want the sunglasses?"

"Yeah."

"I can get them for you."

"Good."

Miroku walked back over to get the glasses. Inuyasha smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I knew he would buy them for me. I heard him say I'm a kiss ass."

Sango and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha eyes the board. "Looks awesome. How long is it?"

"6' 10"

"That seems right for you."

Out of the back room, a cashier came out. Her outfit was WAY to tight. Inuyasha looked away in disgust. She began to scan up the items. "That would be $104. 65."

Inuyasha pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he took out a hundred dollar bill and a five. While he was taking it out, clearly not wanting to look at her. The cashier squatted down a bit to see his face. "I thought that was you. You danced awesome at the party last night." she said in a very trying to be seductive voice.

"Uhh..."

"I'm Kikyo."

"Uh... okay. It's... uh... nice to meet you... I guess."

Kikyo pulled off his receipt and bagged his clothes, handing them to him.

"Thanks for shopping. Come at anytime."

Miroku went up to the cashier setting the sunglasses on the table. "You're Miroku." she said.

"Yeah... do I know you from somewhere?"

"You're in my dreams every night."

Sango's face scrunched up in disgust. "Nasty skank." she said.

She scanned the glasses and he paid.

"Come back soon."

They walked out of the store.

All of them grimaced in disgust.

"Man... that's one nasty whore."

"I think she's a prostitute."

"I've never seen someone more perverted that Miroku."

"Slut."

Miroku opened his bag, handing Inuyasha his sunglasses and noticing something on the receipt. He took it out and looked at it.

"Nasty..."

"What?"

"She wrote her phone number on my receipt."

Everyone looked at the receipt. Inuyasha pulled out his and cringed.

They got in their car, heading for the beach. On their way, they thought of every name in the book for the 'cashier-gone-wrong.'


	12. Chapter 12: If At First You Don't Secede

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 12**

They had arrived at the beach. Inuyasha was carrying surf boards. They all walked on to the beach. He saw Kagome set down the bags with the towels and other things. Inuyasha walked over, taking off his sunglasses and setting them in the bag. Inuyasha set down Kagome's board in the water. Kagome followed Inuyasha.

"Okay for starters, you have to lay on your board." Inuyasha demonstrated what to do himself and the she followed in suit.

"Okay, next you have to paddle out somewhere not too far off of the coast." Kagome followed his steps, swimming not far off of the coast.

"Now you have to wait for a wave to come. Then, whenever it's near you, stand up of the board. When you want to turn, lean in the direction you want to go."

Inuyasha saw a wave coming.

"You ready?" Kagome nodded.

She waited to see Inuyasha stand before she tried. She pushed herself up on the board. Once she got to her feet, she lost her balance and fell in. Inuyasha shook his head, swimming out to her.

"Don't worry. Everyone does that on their first try standing."

"That would have been nice to know before I fell."

"Sorry. If at first you don't secede, try, try again."

"Have you ever hear my version of that? If at first you don't secede, don't try again. No use in making yourself feel like a hopeless klutz."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You can be such a pessimist."

"Look who's talking."

"Try again."

Kagome sighed. She tried to get back on top of her board, but to no avail.

"Here." Inuyasha held the board under a little bit. Kagome was on the other side of the board. Jumping to get on, she almost completely missed the board. Her face was right next to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. She stared at his. A smile appeared on his face. He moved forward towards her to kiss her.

"Did she fall?" Miroku yelled by the shore.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "Yeah."

Kagome got onto his board. Inuyasha smiled back at her as he swam over to his board which had been washed to shore. 'Was he about to kiss me?' Kagome thought. She watched Inuyasha swim to shore. Once he got there, Miroku went over to ask him something. She began to swim back as well. By the time she got back, Inuyasha had disappeared and Miroku and Sango were watching her.

"You fell?" Sango asked.

She nodded.

"Everyone does on their first try. I know I did." Miroku said.

"Did you Sango?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to give it one more try?"

Inuyasha's words rang through her head. 'If at first you don't secede, try, try again.'

She nodded. Sango grabbed a board and went out with Kagome.

* * *

**With Inuyasha:**

"Damn monk. Why did he stop me?" he said to no one as he walked down the sidewalk, quickly. He left speed walking to get out his frustration. He sighed sitting down on a park bench.

"Why do I care if Miroku stopped me? She obviously doesn't feel the same way about me."

Inuyasha first realized he liked her and that he would do anything for her whenever the whole 'fiancee' ordeal came up. He was jealous over a delivery boy who thought that she had a fiancee and wasn't doing anything to her.

Then, when she was scared in the movie, he couldn't help, but to set things straight and hold her close.

When he heard her screaming that night, he was probably more scared than Kagome was about the dream. I anything happened to her, he would have killed whoever was involved even if it was Sesshomaru.

He sat on the bench, pondering. Suddenly from behind, a girl's arm slipped around his neck. He looked back to see Kikyo. He turned back around, not wanting to look at her. She disgusted him. He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my friends."

"Do you want some company?"

Inuyasha shuddered. "Hell no, you disgust me more than anything. Why don't you just go back to the whore house you came from?"

Kikyo stared at him. "Fine." She stomped off. He shuddered at the thought of her arm being around him. "Nasty." He began to walk back to the beach, where he came from.

* * *

"Okay, Kag. A wave's coming, are you ready?"

Kagome nodded. She saw the wave not far away. She pushed herself up on the board. She almost fell again, but she managed to stay up, but the wave hit her board sooner than she thought. She fell over into the water face first, doing a belly flop. 'Ouch.'

She swam up towards the surface, when she got up she was holding her stomach.

"I heard the flop. That one had to hurt."

"Like hell. I don't want to try again today."

"I wouldn't either."

Kagome laid on top of her board, slightly swimming back to the shore. Her stomach was all cramped up, not wanting to do anything. She got to the shore, laying on the beach.

"Belly flopped?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her. She nodded. "Hurts, doen't it?"

She nodded again. "I've made a complete fool of myself."

He sat down next to her. "No, you didn't. To tell you the truth, I belly flopped to when I first tried to surf. Just don't tell the monk."

Kagome laughed. "Really?"

He nodded. "I was trying to be cool and decided to dive off of my board. It didn't work too well."

"I have black mail on you now, you know that?"

"You wouldnt."

"I would."

Kagome got up and began running over to Sango and Miroku.

"Oh no, you don't." Inuyasha said, tackling her from behind. Somehow, he managed to turn as he tackled her to where he'd take the impact on the ground.

Kagome looked down into his eyes. She was on top of him. She was staring into his eyes. Then, she snapped her head away.

"Sorry." she said, getting off of him. She couldn't even remember why he wanted to tackle her. He smiled.

"It's okay."

Just then, Miroku and Sango came around the corner. "Are you guys ready to go? I think the guys owe us dinner."

Inuyasha groaned. "I forgot all about that."


	13. Chapter 13: I've Been Thinking About You

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 13**

Inuyasha sat down in a chair. He was dressed in the things he had bought earlier.

'Thank god I didn't have to dress up for this.' he thought. It was a casual place. Nothing really fancy. They did have a dance floor, but that was it.

'No karaoke and NO cutest couples.' he thought. That embarrassed the hell out of him. When Sesshomaru found out, he didn't hear the end of it. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when the waiter set down a menu in front of him. He opened it, looking down the menu. 'Seafood.'

"What would you like to drink sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a Coke." Inuyasha replied.

"Very well. How about you, Miss?" he asked Kagome.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

"And you, madame?" he asked Sango.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper as well."

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have a Root Beer."

The waiter walked away.

"So, Kagome? Do you think you'll try to surf again?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, waiting for a reply. Kagome was looking at him. Then, she turned back to Miroku.

"Someone told me, 'If at first you don't secede, try, try again.'"

Inuyasha smirked. "You know you were about to give up."

"If I would of gave up then, I wouldn't have done a belly flop."

"At least, I told you about my experience." Inuyasha immediately regretted saying that. Kagome was grinning at him. "Oh, yeah. I almost for got about the blackmail I have on you."

Miroku said, "What blackmail do you have on him?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Don't you dare."

"He told me that once-."

"Kagome!"

"-he wanted to act tough-"

"I swear if you say another word."

"-and I can't tell you the rest."

Inuyasha sighed. "Thank you."

"That's too bad." Miroku said.

The waiter came back their drinks. He looked at the glass. "Coke?"

Inuyasha nodded, telling the waiter it was his.

"Root Beer." Miroku waved.

"My guess would be the two Dr. Peppers would be these two ladies?"

They nodded. "May I take your orders?"

"I'll have some popcorn shrimp." Kagome ordered.

"I'll try the Lobster." Miroku ordered.

"I guess I'll have the crab legs." Inuyasha said.

"I'll have clam." Sango stated.

He nodded, walking away.

"So, what will we do tomorrow?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "We'll let Kagome fall on her face some more."

Kagome glared. "Belly flopped." Those two words got Inuyasha to shut up.

Miroku and Sango looked at them. "Okay, whatever that means."

"Actually, I was thinking about parasailing tomorrow."

"That'll be cool." Sango said.

Kagome looked down. 'They'll think I'm a baby for being scared of heights.'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He nudged her with his foot. She looked over at him. He lipped 'What's wrong?'

She lipped back. 'Nothing.'

'Why the change in face?'

'Scared of heights.'

Inuyasha smiled. "It'll be fine." he said out loud.

Kagome looked away. "Whatever." she mumbled.

"Is that all we'll do that day?" Kagome asked.

"We might try and surf again, but I doubt it. Well, probably check out something in the city."

"That'll be cool."

The waiter came back with their food.

"Whoa, that was good service." Miroku said after he finished his meal.

"Yeah, everything was good and it was done quickly."

Miroku nodded. "I'll leave a good tip."

Miroku looked at the dance floor. "Sango, may I take this dance?"

"Sure." she said with a blush.

Miroku and Sango were on the dance floor for half of a song when another song came on.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before.  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell you love has come here and now._

Miroku pulled Sango closer to him. She smiled against his chest.

_A moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime.  
For a moment like this, Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains.  
Something so tender,  
I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but still lie awake.  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
I'll cherish all the love we share._

They stared into each other's eyes. Miroku smiled and Sango smiled back.

_A moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime.  
For a moment like this, some people search forever  
for that one special kiss.  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the reign of love above?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall so let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people spend two lifetimes for a moment like this._

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Miroku's calm eyes stared into hers. He couldn't look away from her. He pulled her closer, closing the gap in between their lips. Sango was surprised at first, but then she loosened up.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"You're scared of heights?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they're ways to have two people go up at the same time."

"I still don't know."

Inuyasha looked down. "What if I went up there with you?"

Kagome looked at him. He was slightly looking away, yet slightly looking at her. "I guess."

Inuyasha looked up and smiled at her. "Okay. We'll have to arrange for two."

Kagome nodded. She sighed, looking over at the dance floor. One song had just ended. She glanced at Sango and Miroku. At first, she couldn't see them through the crowds, but when she finally did see them. She smiled. Inuyasha saw her smile and looked at what she was looking at. All he saw was Sango and Miroku standing there. (Okay... Kagome saw them kiss, but Inuyasha had just missed it.) He shrugged his shoulders, thinking she just wanted to dance.

"Want to dance?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

As soon as they got up a new song began. Kagome knew the song.

_We've known each other  
For a long, long time  
But I never really noticed  
All the magic in your eyes _

_I've been around you  
A thousand times before  
And you've always been a friend to me  
But now I'm wanting more _

_I must have been so blind  
I never realized  
You're the one that's right for me  
All the while I couldn't see  
And now I feel so strange_

'How true that actually is.' Inuyasha thought.

_Going 'round and 'round in circles  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause baby  
I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think I'm falling in love  
with you_

Kagome listened to the words. 'It must be a coincidence.'

_There's no explaining how I feel inside  
I'm going thru a transformation  
That's so hard for me to hide  
I had a revelation that  
Finally opened up my eyes  
The one I spent a lifetime searching for  
Was right here all the time _

_I was oblivious  
so very out of touch  
All the while I couldn't see  
You're the one that's right for me  
And now my world has changed  
I'll never be the same  
Going 'round and 'round in circles  
And it's all because of you  
Sweet baby_

Inuyasha twirled her around, catching her eyes as soon as she came back around.

_I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you_

_I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you_

Kagome looked into his eyes. 'He was always there. No matter what. He even busted down a hotel door for me and now he's helping me with surfing and parasailing.'

Inuyasha stared back into her familiar eyes. 'I have been feeling different about her. Something just set off. I've fallen in love with her.'

_Don't you know  
That you're blowing my mind  
What you do to me I can't describe  
Baby, I can't hold back anymore  
I just can't conceal it  
You're the one I really adore_

_I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way_

_I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you_

I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think I'm falling in love  
with you

Inuyasha set his chin on her shoulder. Kagome felt him sniffing her hair, breathing in her scent. Inuyasha pulled back. He extended a hand. She took a hold of it. They walked into the garden.

Inuyasha looked around. There was a grand tree next to a patch of lilies. He walked over, sitting down. He leaned his back on the tree. Kagome was about to sit next to him, but he pulled her into his lap. Kagome was kind of shocked, but she agreed to it anyways. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him. He put his chin on her shoulder. He heard Kagome humming the song that they just danced to.

Inuyasha waited for a particular part of the song. When he got there, he sang it softly.

"Don't you know  
That you're blowing my mind  
What you do to me I can't describe  
Baby, I can't hold back anymore  
I just can't conceal it  
You're the one I really adore."

Kagome tilted her head against him. She sang the next part.

"I've been thinking about you  
In the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you  
It's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think I'm falling in love  
with you."

Inuyasha pulled back. Kagome looked at him, smiling. He smiled back at here as he drew closer to her and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14: Parasailing

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 14**

Kagome woke up the next morning. She grinned. Never would she have thought that Inuyasha would have done that. She remembered when they first met, he was arrogant and rigid. Now that they were friends, he still had his moments every once in a while, but he was sweet and caring. She went into the bathroom, turning on the water.

Miroku's eyes half opened. He glanced at his clock. 9:04. He looked around. He saw the phone book on the other side of the room on the table. 'I don't want to get up.' Miroku reached across and hit Inuyasha. He woke up and glared at him.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Will you grab the phone book for me?"

Miroku pointed to the phone book on the end table beside his bed. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Is that why you woke me up?"

Miroku smiled innocently.

"Uh... yeah."

"Get it yourself, monk."

"But you're right there."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Not if I can help it."

"What?"

"It's already 9."

"So... let me sleep until 9:30."

"Lazy bum."

Miroku turned on his bed, setting his feet on the carpeted floor. When he stood up, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked at the object to see the phone book. Miroku glared at Inuyasha who was already asleep again.

"Yeah, wait until I get up." he mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Sango opened her eyes and sat up. She sighed. She definitely needed coffee this morning. Everything was blurry. She rubbed her eyes. Shaking her head a little, she looked over. 'Kagome must be in the shower.' She heard some water running in the bathroom to confirm her suspicions. 'We're parasailing today.' she thought with a grin. She wanted to try a few things and that was one of them. She knew Kagome was scared of heights, but she was sure she could talk Inuyasha into taking her up there. Inuyasha would always be there if someone was scared. There was no way that he wouldn't do it. Sango grinned. That was a good thing about him. Just then, Kagome came out of the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

Sango looked around.

"Wasn't there a coffee pot in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need some. I can't see straight."

Kagome laughed.

"I'll start it then."

"That's okay. I got to brush my teeth anyway."

Kagome nodded.

"Okay."

Sango went into the bathroom.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. She was waiting for Sango to get coffee. She, normally, drank it every day, but she hadn't had any since they came. She walked out onto the balcony. It was another one of those gorgeous days. The sun's heat was coming down steadily, but there was a slight north breeze to cover it up. It was comfortable. She stepped back inside whenever she heard the bathroom door open.

"You know we're parasailing today, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you scared?"

"Sort of, but Inuyasha knows I'm scared of heights and asked if I wanted to go up at the same time."

"Figures. He's considerate with his friends."

Kagome sighed, looking out of the balcony window. "Yeah. He is."

Sango looked at her. "Did I miss something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem... dazed out and daydreaming."

"I was just thinking."

"Right." Sango said sarcastically.

"I am."

"So... nothing happened?"

"Uh... well. Did anything happen with you and Miroku?"

Sango blushed. "What would give you that idea?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you two kissed on the dance floor last night."

"You saw that?"

"Nah." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sango blushed again. Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked away. "Wait a minute. You didn't answer my question." By the time Sango reached the bathroom door. It was already shut and locked. Someone knocked on the girl's door. Sango went and opened it. Standing there was Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Fine."

"I have made the arrangement for parasailing today."

"Okay, what time do we need to leave?"

"Actually, I was thinking about going in the afternoon."

"Oh, so what are we going to do until then?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about going down to the amusement park."

"That'll be cool."

Miroku looked around. "Where's Kagome?"

"In the bathroom."

Miroku grinned. "Oh, I'll go get her."

"No, you won't monk. Stay put." Inuyasha said with a small growl.

Sango knocked on the bathroom door. Kagome stepped out. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the amusement park until we can go parasailing."

"Oh, okay. When are we leaving?"

"Now. If you want to."

"Okay, give me a few minutes."

* * *

The group traveled to the amusement park. Inuyasha and Miroku ran off to the 'scariest roller coaster in the park' or so it was advertised. Kagome and Sango went to some other rides. Kagome looked around and saw the swings. She looked at Sango who was thinking the same thing. They stood in line for the ride.

"So... have you been having a good time?"

"Yeah, so far it's been an awesome trip."

"I agree. It's been fun."

"I have a feeling that we're going to go surfing again. If we do, you guys can go ahead without me. Don't let me drag you behind."

"You're not dragging us behind. We want to help."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious. If they want to hit larger waves, they can go do it. I'm not going out their until you're ready to."

"That'll be never."

"Quit being such a pessimist."

"Whatever."

Sango rolled her eyes at her. "You do fine."

"Miss... will you keep the line going?" the operator asked.

"Sorry."

The girls got on the ride.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Miroku:**

"Dude, I can't believe that you blew chunks." Miroku came out of the bathroom stall in some new clothes he bought from the gift shop. He threw his other clothes away.

"Shut up. I didn't know the whole ride was upside down."

"If it was upside down, how did you get it on your clothes? Never mind, don't answer that."

They walked out of the bath room. "Come on. We should go find the girls."

Inuyasha and Miroku searched for the girls. Eventually, they met up with them.

"So... how was the ride?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha immediately rolled his eyes. "It WAS good until someone got motion sickness." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

Sango closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's disturbing."

Miroku looked down at his watch. "Well, it's 15 minutes until noon. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

* * *

"Are you two set to go up?" Shippo, the instructor asked. Sango and Miroku nodded. Somehow, it turned out to where Miroku and Sango would go together and Kagome and Inuyasha would go together. Sango nodded. Miroku saw her nod and smiled.

"Let's do this."

Suddenly, a updraft carried the parasail into the air. Sango screamed in surprised. Miroku laughed lightly as they were higher and higher.

"Wow. This is great."

Sango looked down at the boat which was getting smaller by the minute. She looked across the ocean and saw the big blue spots mixing with the dark blue. Many different shades of blue were visible from the air.

"It's so beautiful." Sango commented.

"I must say your beauty compares." Miroku said from behind her. Sango turned her head to see his eyes settle on hers.

"Thanks." Miroku leaned his head forward to rest it on the top of her head. Sango blushed momentarily, but it quickly faded. She smiled as she sighed contentedly. Things were changing in between them. Sango had never admitted it, but she had a crush on him for a long time. The moment came quickly whenever they began going down to the boat.

"Sango, would you ever consider... um... going out with me?" Miroku asked nervously from behind her. Sango smiled brightly.

"Of course, I would."

Miroku felt as if he had been in the dark for many days and he caught a glimpse of light. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

Sooner or later they had put there feet on the boat. Sango was smiling and Miroku was grinning. Kagome was sitting there nervously and was twiddling her thumbs. Inuyasha stood up.

"How was it?"

"The first part was kind of quick, but the rest was fun. Wait until you see the view."

"Magical." Miroku said without thinking.

Inuyasha just gave him a funny look. "Okay, whatever."

"Are you two ready?" Shippo asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the device. Shippo began to strap Inuyasha in.

"Hey, don't get that close to me, man."

Shippo apologized. "Are you ready?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she swallowed. She walked over and got strapped in. Inuyasha was watching Shippo closely to make sure he wasn't going to try to pull anything. Shippo saw Inuyasha and gave him an glare.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"You better not."

Shippo secured her in and walked to the front of the boat. "Are you ready?" Kagome shuddered slightly. Inuyasha felt her do so and took her hand into his. Kagome felt his hand in hers and she looked back at him. He gave her a smile of confidence. She smiled back.

"Yeah." she said.

Kagome was as shocked as Sango was when they first got caught in the updraft. She squealed a little too. Inuyasha simply squeezed her hand tighter.

"It'll be okay." he whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled. 'I know it will if I'm with you.' she thought. She now looked around. Her first instint was to close her eyes and not look down, which she began to do.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Inuyasha said from behind her. "It's an incredible view." She looked around. Now, she knew what Sango was talking about. The mixture of the blues from the water and the green from the trees on the land was soothing. She even saw some people on the beach, swimming and enjoying themselves. Soon, she herself was too. She smiled.

"See... it's not as bad as you thought, is it?"

"No, it's not. Thanks."

"It's no problem, Kagome."

He pointed down. "Look." Kagome turned her head to see some dolphins jumping in and out of the water. Kagome didn't notice, but Inuyasha's head was right next to hers. She glanced into his eyes. Then, she looked back down at the dolphins. As soon as she looked down, he glanced at her. She was enjoying herself now. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Kagome looked at him.

"What was that for?"

"Believing in me."

"I always did believe in you."

"I know, and for that I'm thankful. My life would be different if you didn't pull me out of the corner in kindergarden."

"Your welcome."

The parasail began to lower slowly. Kagome seemed slightly disappointed, but Inuyasha wasn't quite as disappointed. He was sort of ready to get out, especially since his strap was so tight. It wasn't comfortable for a guy. But just then... something went wrong.


	15. Chapter 15: Here's To The Nights

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 15**

Somehow, there was some turbulence. Inuyasha looked up to see that the sail on the parasail was torn. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Kagome heard his words and began to freak out.

"What's happening?"

"The sail is torn."

"Is that bad?"

"In the position we're in, yes."

Kagome began shaking in fear. "What's going to happen?"

The sail began to take a nose dive.

"Hang on to me." Kagome turned around the best she could. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"I'm going to free us from the strap. Whatever you do, keep holding on to me."

Just then, Inuyasha cut the strap. They were freed from the device, but that means they were falling. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. He was facing down. The water was coming on them quickly. Inuyasha used his body weight to turn himself to where he'd take the impact.

"Hold your breath." Inuyasha shouted. Kagome took a deep breath. He landed on his back, sinking into the water. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha with his eyes shut, simply sinking. His body wasn't moving what so ever. Kagome felt her adrenaline rushing as she swam upwards with Inuyasha in her arms. They reached the top when the boat swung around. The next thing Kagome knew was someone was picking her up out of the water whenever she passed out.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on her back, looking up at a white ceiling. She tried to sit up, but it was as if she had no energy. She couldn't hardly move. She turned her sore neck to see what was around her. She saw Sango sitting in a chair with her head down. Her hair cover her face and she ran a hair through her hair. Kagome saw a tear trickle from her face to the floor.

"Sango?"

Her head shot up. "Kagome!" She immediately shot up from the chair, moving to her friend. Sango hugged Kagome, who held in the urge to groan.

"What is wrong with me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you're going to be sore all over for the next couple of days and you might have screwed up your left knee."

"What happened?"

Sango pulled back. "You don't remember?"

Kagome thought. The last thing she remembered was... parasailing. Then, she remembered worrying about heights. Inuyasha went up with her and Inuyasha thanked her for believing in him. Then, the sail torn and Inuyasha cut the strap and they went falling into the ocean.

"How's Inuyasha? Is he alright?"

Sango's head looked down. "Inuyasha... well... he hasn't waken up yet. He is in a coma."

Kagome's heartbeat raced and the machine's showed it. "But he'll come out of it, right? I mean, we're talking about the big-shot Inuyasha."

A tear streamed down Sango's already tear-stricken face. "The doctors... they don't know. He's in a critical condition."

Kagome soaked up the new information. "No. I don't believe it. Damn it. I refuse to believe it." Kagome said as she sat up. Sure... the pain hurt, but right now she couldn't care less. She ripped off the patches and spun to where her legs were to the side of the bed.

"Kagome, you shouldn't get up. You are still healing and..."

"And I have a friend injured who was trying to protect me. I'm going to see him."

"Please, Kagome. Listen to me. You need your rest."

"No, Sango. I'm going so are you going to help me or not?"

Sango sighed heavily. Kagome looked at her. She knew Sango was hurting for both Inuyasha and her at this time. Kagome calmed down a little. "Sango, think of if you are in the same situation as me except Miroku did it for you. Right now, you hurt... oh you hurt like hell... but you wouldn't feel right until you saw him, would you? I mean, you know I have had a crush on Inuyasha, just as I know you have a crush on Miroku. After all of this time, I've got to know him better and he's become one of my best friends, maybe something more."

Sango was taken aback by Kagome's words, but she knew they were pure and true. If she was in the same situation, she probably wouldn't be taking the time to explain it.

"Okay, but I'm getting you a wheelchair." Kagome smirked.

"Fine by me."

Sango got a wheelchair from the closet in Kagome's room. Kagome set her feet on the floor and stood up. When she did, her knee gave out from under her.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy." she mumbled. Sango helped Kagome into the wheel chair. Once Kagome was situated, Sango pushed her out into the hall. Sango pushed Kagome down the hall to the next door. Sango left the chair for a moment to open the door. Then, she pushed Kagome in. Inside the room was Miroku standing next to a bed. Miroku looked towards the door.

"Kagome." He went over to her and gave her a hug. Kagome gave a half-hearted smile. She saw Miroku was trying to be strong for everyone, but he himself was close to breaking as well. He hid the face that a tear was trickling down his face by stretching and wiping it away with his sleeve as he put his arms over his head. Kagome swallowed as she looked over at Inuyasha. She held back the urge to gasp. His face was bruised and his body was twisted in an unusual way. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she looked at him, it was as if someone had killed all of her feelings, her emotions. All except for the remorse in her heart. She went over to him, slowly. He was in a coma at this point. He didn't feel any of the pain which was good in Kagome's mind. No one deserved to suffer. Tears began to fall from her face as she took his hand into hers. She set her forehead against the edge of his bed.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did this happen?" Her jaw clenched.

Miroku looked at Sango, who was beginning to cry as she watched her heartbroken friend. Sango shook her head fiercely. "This isn't fair." Sango's fists shook with anger or rage. Miroku simply walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No." Sango shouted over and over as she hit Miroku in the chest repeatedly. Eventually, she quit beating and simply fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Miroku stroked her hair, slowly. He looked up, making a silent prayer that everyone would come out okay.

* * *

**That Night:**

Sango had cried herself to sleep in Miroku's arms and was now in a chair with a blanket over them. Miroku looked over through weary eyes. Kagome hadn't moved from Inuyasha's side. She was still grasping his hand in hers. Kagome's head bent over and rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku looked down at the girl in his arms. He needed to be strong for them right now. He knew if he wasn't strong for them, everyone would be more miserable than they were at this moment. Miroku moved slightly and Sango grasped onto this shirt. He pried her hands off of his shirt and put the blanket there instead. As soon as he did, Sango clung to the blanket. Miroku, then, got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Kagome's eyes looking at him tiredly.

"I'm just going to see if they can move your bed in here and to the bath room." he replied in a hushed tone. She nodded. Miroku smiled weakly at her before he left.

Once he talked to the head office, they had confirmed that it would be fine to move Kagome's bed into Inuyasha's room. Miroku looked around and spotted a bathroom and went in. He walked in and looked into the mirror at his reflection. Let's just say... he didn't look like his normal cheery self. He looked depressed and extremely stressed out. He sighed as his hands balled up into fists. Here he could vent his anger. He punched the wall, causing his knuckles to cut open slightly. Then, he put his hands on his face, over his eyes and slowly rubbed downward. He looked in the mirror once again, when something caught his eye or should I say someone. He jumped.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. Don't do that."

"Sorry. What happened to my half brother?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Miroku took Sesshomaru upstairs to Inuyasha's room. Kagome's bed had been moved next to Inuyasha's bed. Kagome laid down on hers her hand across the gap in between the beds onto his. Much to Miroku's comfort, she had fallen asleep. Miroku smiled slightly. He looked over at Sango who was still asleep. He moved to her and was about to stoke her cheek until he saw the blood running from his knuckles.

"Sesshomaru, I have to go wash my hands. I'll be right back." With that, Miroku dismissed himself from the room. Sesshomaru looked around slightly. 'The two girls are asleep. This is as good of a time as any.' Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. He began chanting. After a few seconds, he quit chanting.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together, but he remained asleep.

"Inuyasha, you'll die if you don't get up now." Inuyasha's face became full of determination.

"The accident injuried Kagome as well." With that, Inuyasha's eyes opened widely. He looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What happened? Where am I? What accident?"

"What is the last memory you have?" Inuyasha thought for a while.

"We were going parasailing. I went with Kagome and... shit. Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"By your side as always." Inuyasha looked around, until his eyes landed on Kagome. She was in a bed next to him. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully next to him. He moved his hand, but felt an odd wieght. He looked at it. Inside his hand was Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha, to wake you I used one of father's old techinques. That means it sped up your healing time. Don't show yourself as awake for like two days or so."

Inuyasha nodded. "I get it Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and smirked.

"Now play dead, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes narrow. He gave Sesshomaru one of the 'most friendly' gestures he could think of.

* * *

**Day 2:**

Kagome woke up late night/ early morning. She looked over and saw Inuyasha. His bruises seemed to disappear. 'Well, I guess that's a good sign.' she thought. She let go of Inuyasha's hand. His hand was grasped onto hers. She pried her hand out of Inuyasha's. Then, she stood up. She had to go to the bath room. When she came back into the room, she looked over at Miroku and Sango. 'Aww...' They were snuggled together in the chair with a blanket over them. Sango's head was resting on Miroku's chest and Miroku's arms were draped around her waist. His head was resting gently on hers. Kagome smiled and sighed at the same time.

"I wonder if they'll ever get together." she said quietly to herself.

"I kind of do too." A voice replied. Kagome's eyes widened as she spun around to see a friend of hers woke up.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. He smirked at her.

"The one and only." Kagome ran over to his bed and almost recrushed him with a hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her head into his chest. He felt Kagome's body rack with silent sobs.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he let one hand run through her hair.

"I thought you were going to die." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, a little fall is going to hurt me."

"It obviously did. You were out for two and a half days." Inuyasha's eye twitched. 'It sucked not being able to move at all ecspecially when she held my hand.' he thought.

"I'm okay now. Don't worry." Kagome leaned back.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes and gave his traditional lopsided smile/smirk.

"I'm fine, Kagome. How are you? If I remember correctly, you were with me when I fell."

"I'm fine. For the first day, my knees would give out from under me, but I'm okay now."

"Good. I was hoping to take the most impact from the fall."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want you hurt. I don't think I could stand to do what you've done for me the past few days, which reminds me..."

Inuyasha cut off his sentence which caused Kagome to look up. Before she knew it, he kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome kissed him back. Inuyasha pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "For believing in me." he replied. Then, he chuckled. "Deja Vu." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha laid back on his bed with Kagome in his arms.

"Goodnight, Kagome." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight."


	16. Chapter 16: Pain

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 16**

**That Morning:  
**  
Miroku peeked an eye open and quickly closed it again. The light filtered into the room through the window right into his eye. He mooved slightly to the side and opened his eyes again. The first thing he saw after the spots went away was Sango. He smiled at the girl in his arms. She was still sleeping peacefully. Then, he kissed her forehead and set his chin on top of her head. That's when he saw Kagome on Inuyasha's bed. He nearly jumped up. 'Inuyasha was okay. He must of woken up from his coma.' He smiled as he saw Kagome's face. It was as if she was secure and content. Miroku saw Inuyasha with the same expression except with relief and contentment. 'Thank god for a miracle.' Inuyasha's eyes opened. He felt the odd wieght on his chest and knew it was Kagome. He looked at her and smiled as he brushed a wandering strand out of her face. He looked up and saw Miroku watching him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to wake up. When did you wake up?"

"Uh... last night."

Miroku smiled. "You had everyone worried for a while there."

"So I heard. You should of known a little fall wasn't going to kill me."

"That wasn't such a little fall. You took the impact of a 100 yard pummet with an extra probably 125 pounds on top of you."

"You exaggerate to much. It was a 50 yard fall with a 115 pounds."

"Whatever. The thing is your probably sore as hell and you may be injured in some spots."

"I haven't felt any pain in anything other than my back so far. I kind of did a backflop, huh?"

"Yeah. I fliched when I heard the smack against the water. I knew something had to be wrong."

"So, how did I get out of the water?"

"Kagome pulled you to the surface and the boat swung around to get you. As soon as we got Kagome on the boat, she went unconsious. We got you and you were already completely out of it."

"Oh... Kagome was unconsious?"

"Yeah, she was out of it for a few hours. As soon as she woke up, she got up and went to you. Now, she's fine. The doctor said everything was back to normal for her."

"Good. I didn't want her to take the impact." Miroku nodded and grinned.

"So... why is Kagome sleeping with you this time?"

"Basically the same reason as last time, except it wasn't over a nightmare."

"I see."

Inuyasha grinned. "So... why is Sango sleeping with you on a chair?" Miroku gave Inuyasha a stern look.

"Is it so wrong to comfort my girlfriend whenever you are in a coma?"

"Girlfriend?"Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since we went up in the parasail together. I got the courage to ask."

"All I have to say is it's about time."

Just then, Sango stirred in Miroku's lap. She peeked through one open eye at Miroku.

"Good morning." She pecked him on the cheek. Miroku looked over Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha was smirking as he whistled. Sango rolled her eyes as she turned.

"Kagome, you're so-." She paused as she saw Inuyasha looking at her. "-immature."

Inuyasha gave Sango a look. "Do I look like a girl?" Sango got off of Miroku's lap and walked over to the bedside with Miroku behind her.

"Actually, you do." Miroku said.

"You can't say much, Miroku. Sango can probably outrun or outswim you." Sango nodded her head slowly with pride.

"Whatever." Sango glared at him competitively.

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

"No. I know you got the muscles to beat me." His hand was now on her bottom. She slapped him.

"Pervert."

Inuyasha oohed. "And it looks like she just used them." Kagome's eyes fluttered open with all of the commotion. She realized she was on Inuyasha's bed and blushed. She got up.

"Hey."

"How are you doing, Kag?" Sango asked.

"I'm okay." Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her on the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay now."

"Good. Have you tried moving?"

"How could I? Someone has been cuddling on me since I have awaken."

Kagome blushed. "Uh... why don't you try now?" Inuyasha nodded. He swung his feet around the bed and stood up. He winced as he stood on his right ankle and lifted it off of the floor.

"Your ankle?" He nodded. "Yeah. I'm feel okay except for the ankle and some sore spots in my back."

Miroku nodded as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to go get a doctor to check you out. I'll be back."

* * *

Inuyasha scowled at the crutches. 'I can't even open the door with these things.' He sighed heavily. The door creaked open and Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome. The window behind her let the sun shine around her. The halo of light surrounded her. Inuyasha smiled as she motioned for him to go inside. He used his crutches to move himself forward. He went into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I just hate these things."

"I know they suck. Remember when I was at you house and some how I ended up on them for like a week?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Sure. It was funny watching you go down the stairs."

"You told me that if I fell down them, you'd take me to the emergency room. I almost did and you flipped out."

"Feh. Whatever."

Miroku simply smirked. Then, he turned to Kagome and Sango.

"So, do you guys feel like doing anything?"

"Sure, but what?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Miroku thought for a minute. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"I remember a skating rink that I used to go to. It was awesome. It had a huge arcade and all too."

"That's cool." Kagome said. She looked around until her eyes landed on Inuyasha.

"The thing is Inuyasha's ankle..." Kagome began.

"I'll be fine. I'll go in the arcade and things."

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yes, mother." he said sarcastically. Kagome narrowed her eyes and place her hands on her hips like her mom did.

"Just be careful," she said. She smirked as she saw their faces.

"That's just to scary. My mom used to do that."

They eventually got to the skating rink. Once they got inside and were all paid for they sat down to get there skates on. Inuyasha pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and checked in the change pocket.

"Yep. I got enough change to last me the night."

They laughed. "That's cause you never empty it out."

"In this case, it's a good thing."

"Well, I'm ready to go. You ready, Sango?" Miroku asked with a smile. Sango smiled back.

"Sure. Let's go."

Kagome watched as they skated over to the rink. She smiled at them. She turned to Inuyasha who was smiling as well.

"Well, I guess I better chaperone." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah. The thing you better watch is Miroku's hand and if he does something, good luck restraining Sango." Kagome laughed slightly.

"I know what you're saying. Well... see you later."

Kagome skated off towards the rink. Inuyasha watched as she skated over to the others and began having fun. He looked around and saw the entrance to the arcade. He began hobbling over to it.

Inuyasha played a few games and was getting a little hungry so he went to the snack bar.

"What will you have?"

"Nachos and a small coke."

"Okay, that'll be $3.50." He paid the lady and leaned his back against the counter, looking toward the rink. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were skating around. Miroku said something and they laughed. Inuyasha smiled. He was always happy to see his friends laughing. Then, a voice came over the microphone.

"The next song will be dedicated to couple skaters and backwards skaters."

Kagome said a few words to the others and began to go out of the rink. Inuyasha smiled and waved her over. Kagome went over to him, smiling.

"Having a good time?"

"Yeah, too bad you can't join us." Inuyasha nodded. He probably could join them if he really wanted to, but he decided to try not to hurt it more.

"That's okay. Do you want anything?"

"Not really. Thanks."

The lady put his nachos and drink over the counter. Inuyasha took them and looked at the crutches. 'How am I suppose to do this?' he thought. He sighed. Kagome looked at him.

"Need help?"

"Uh... I can get it." He limped over to the nearest table, setting down his food and things. He turned back around to get his crutches to see Kagome already holding them.

"You should really try to keep the pressure off of it."

"It's fine. I could be skating."

"Yeah, right."

"I could. I'll prove it if you want me to."

"No. That's okay. You need to stay off of it."

"Whatever." Kagome smiled at him. She looked back up at the menu hanging by the snack bar.

"You sure you don't want anything? I'm not going to finish these nachos."

"Sure. You? Not finishing nachos?" He glared at her in a playful way, not like he was mad.

"I can tell your hungry. You keep looking at the menu."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am..." Kagome's stomach growled. She blushed slightly. "...not." Inuyasha laughed.

"Your stomach said it all."

"Shut up." She took one of his chips, dipped it into the cheese, and ate it.

"Satisfied now?"

"Like that's going to fill you." Kagome glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Inuyasha put on puppy eyes that he did so well. "Nothing." he said innocently.

"Don't do that."

"What? This?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes again.

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

'Cause you look cute when you do that.' she thought.

Inuyasha went back to the arcade, looking around he saw a pool table. 'Hmm... I wonder if I can get Miroku to play.' He went back out of the arcade. He looked around to see Miroku skating with Sango in a couple skate. 'Where's Kagome?' He saw Kagome with some guy skating around. He glared at the guy. He took Kagome's hands in his as they went around. 'Okay... that's it.'

Kagome smiled when she saw an old friend at the skating rink.

"Hey, Hojo."

"Kagome? How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. It's been a while. How's everything with you?"

"It's all good. I've been working with my dad with your dad's old company."

"Oh... that's nice." she said with a shiver down her back. Suddenly one of her favorite songs came on.

"Do you want to skate?"

"Sure." They went around, talking and reminiscing over old memories. Suddenly, something caught her eye. On the skating floor was Inuyasha. He was skating over to her.

"Hey Kagome." He glanced at Hojo. "Who's this?"

"Hojo. Do you remember him?"

"Uh... I remember you, Inuyasha." Hojo said, he shook a little. Inuyasha thought for a moment, then smirked. He had forgot of the things he'd done to Hojo.

"Oh, yeah. How are you doing, Hojo?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Okay, now."

"That's good. Kagome, could I speak to you?"

"Sure." She skated off with Inuyasha, waving back at Hojo.

"See you later."

"Yeah, see you." Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?"

"Skating."

"On a bad ankle?"

"Yeah. Did I ever tell you about Hojo?"

"No."

"Let's just say in the third grade he was even more of a geek that he is now."

"What did you do?" Inuyasha gave her puppy dog eyes. "Nothing."

Flashback:

Little Inuyasha was in the bathroom, when Hojo came in.

"Hey, Hojo. I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Come here." Hojo walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"A swirly." he said.

Kagome shot him a look. "I don't trust that look anymore." Inuyasha ignored the comment as they skated around slowly. He glanced over at Kagome. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." 'That you look cute right now.'

With Sango and Miroku:

Sango skated ofrwards as Miroku skated backwards. They were generally quiet. Miroku watched Sango glance over at something. He followed her gaze.

"Oh my god, it's Hojo." she said.

"Who's Hojo?" Miroku asked.

"He moved in the second grade. Let's just say he had a crush on Kagome and Inuyasha didn't like it." Miroku laughed.

"You don't need to explain. I get the picture." Miroku saw Inuyasha skating towards Kagome and Hojo.

"I guess he still doesn't like him." Sango watched as Inuyasha skated over.

"That's Inuyasha for you. He has a hurt ankle and still skates on it." Sango shook her head.

"I've done it before." Miroku said. Sango looked at him.

"You were a moron, too." Sango skated off quickly.

"Hey!" He took off after her. Sango looked back at him, smiling. Miroku took a deep breath. Her smile could light up the room. He caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. Sango smirked and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Nothing." Miroku smiled. Just then, Sango's cell phone went off. She cursed under her breath as she answered it.

"Hello?" Miroku heard someone speaking, but he couldn't make out the words. Sango's smile disappeared and Miroku saw tears coming to her eyes. Something was wrong. Definatly wrong.

"Okay. I'll be there." Her voice was full of sarrow. She whispered the words. Then, she hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother... he... he was murdered."


	17. Chapter 17: Running

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 17**

Sango began shaking uncontrollably, clenching her fists. Her eyes burned with angered tears. She breathed in heavily. Miroku saw the look in her eyes, the look of revenge; of hatred; of sorrow. Miroku moved towards her, but she jerked away.

"Sango." he whispered, soothingly. It wasn't enough.

"Miroku, if I were you, I'd stay away from me." she said as she skated away quickly to the bath room. Miroku stared after her. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Kagome and Inuyasha with worried expressions.

"What happened?" Miroku swallowed.

"Kohaku, he was murdered." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"What happened?"

"She didn't say. All she did say was that he was murdered and I should stay away from her." Kagome had an extremely worried expression now.

"She said that?" Miroku nodded. Kagome turned around and skated off into the bathroom. Miroku turned to Inuyasha, then back at the bathroom.

"I hate seeing her like that." Inuyasha nodded, consolingly.

"I know, Miroku. I know."

Kagome swallowed as she opened the door to go into the bathroom. She heard faint sobs coming from within one of the stalls.

"Sango?" The sobs broke for a moment.

"Kagome, stay away from me. Everyone that gets near me dies." a voice called from within a stall. Kagome located which stall she was in whenever she spoke.

"Sango, you can't believe that deep down." For the first time, Kagome heard Sango 'fehed.'

"Yes, I can. First, it was my parents. Now, it Kohaku. Run while you have the chance."

"Sango, you're being difficult. Will you at least come out?" There was a silence. Kagome heard metal clinking, telling her that the lock was opening. Sango pushed open the door, not looking up at Kagome.

"Sango, I know how much it hurts. I know you just feel lost and like you want to give up on everything, but I promise you, I'm not going to let you do that." Sango looked up at Kagome. Kagome smiled at her reassuringly.

"I cannot let you or the others get involved in this. You will just end up hurt." Kagome sighed.

"No matter what, I'm staying by your side whether you like it or not." Sango look upwards to the ceiling, her teeth grinding and her eyes closed. Then, she looked at Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"No problem." Kagome hugged Sango comfortingly. Sango sighed.

"I need to go back home." she said. Kagome nodded.

"I'm going with you." Sango nodded as she wiped her eyes. They walked towards the door. Sango stopped short of it and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Sango glanced at her.

"No." She pushed the door opened and walked outside. Almost immediately they ran into Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku moved to hug her, but Sango moved away.

"If you stay near me, you'll end up hurt." she said as she walked over to return her skates. Miroku looked after her for a while before he turned to Kagome.

"What's going on?" Miroku looked straight at Kagome. His eyes were focused and serious, which was something that didn't happen too often. Kagome swallowed.

"Sango seems to think that everyone that gets close to her dies and I guess she doesn't want to be around you, because she doesn't want to see you hurt."

"That's nonsense."

"I know, but she's taking Kohaku's death hard and she's not thinking straight." Miroku sighed and shook his head. 'That's stupid... plain and simple.'

"I guess our trip is cut short." Kagome nodded.

They went back to the hotel and pack their things in silence. Sango had try to persuade Miroku and Inuyasha to stay, but neither one of them would stay. They went back the same way that they came. Sango and Kagome rode together and Inuyasha and Miroku were together. Kagome turned on the radio. As soon as she did, Sango flinched. The tune was too... happy for her to deal with. She changed it to a hard rock station. That worried Kagome a little bit.

* * *

When they got back, they made arrangements to meet at the Higurashi Shrine. Sango and Kagome went straight there. Kagome grabbed her bags from the back seat and Sango grabbed hers. They began walking up the steps to the shine above. They reached the top of the steps and Kagome sigh. When she left to go on vacation, she thought that she'd be happy to see home when she got back, but in this instance, it wasn't true. She looked back at Sango who was slowly walking up the steps, looking down at her feet. When she reached the top step, they began to walk to the door. Kagome opened the door and walked in. Sango came in next. Sitting at the kitchen table was Kagome's mother. She looked up and saw her daughter and best friend. She stood up and hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry, Sango."

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi."

"Sango, I was wondering, where are you going to stay now?" Sango shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to get into contact with my uncle and aunt." Kagome frowned, looking at her mother. Her mother smiled.

"Sango, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. We have an extra bed in the basement that we can bring up and put into Kagome's room." Kagome smiled.

"Really, mama?"

"Really." Ms. Higurashi said with a smile.

"I don't want to burden you." Sango said.

"It's not a burden really. You're basically like a daughter to me anyways." Sango smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi."

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Kagome walked over and opened it. There was Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Come on in." They came in silently.

"And how are you two doing?"

"Fine, Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad to see that." Miroku loked up at Sango and thier eyes lock momentarily. Then, Sango looked away quickly. Miroku sighed. He wished she didn't believe such a thing. Ms. Higurashi caught on to the tension.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" Miroku said.

"There's a frame, boxspring, and matress in the basement. Will you move it to Kagome's room?"

"Sure." They went down to the basement. Kagome nudged Sango.

"We need to make room for it." Sango nodded and they went upstairs.

Kagome and Sango began to rearrange the room to fit in the bed for Sango to sleep on. Kagome watched Sango as she picked up an end table and moved it to the other side of the room with ease. 'I would never think someone as physically strong as Sango would have so many emotional scars.' Just then, Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the room carrying part of the frame.

"Where do you want it?"

"Over there." Kagome said as she pointed to the uncluttered part of the room.

"Feh. How do you like that, Miroku? We are ordered around and Miss Queen over there does nothing?" Miroku looked over at Kagome with a smirk.

"Inuyasha, right now I'm going to plead the fifth." Kagome laughed.

"See, he knows what good for him." Kagome said as she glared towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes and set down the frame.

"At least, turn on some music in this joint." he said as he started to set up the frame. Kagome went over to her CD player.

"Does No Doubt sound good to everybody?" Kagome glanced towards Sango, who gave her a slight nod. Kagome turned and put the CD player on.

"Kagome, I need a screwdriver. Where are they?"

"I don't know. I'll help you find them." Kagome and Inuyasha left the room. Sango and Miroku began to set up the frame.

_Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side_

_Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most_

"Hey, Sango. Would you mind helping me a second?" Miroku asked from his side of the frame. Sango nodded as she walked over to him.

_I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
Help me up. Lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love._

Sango glanced up at Miroku, who was pushing on one end of the frame. The lyrics ran through her head.

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really think you make it (Do you think we'll make it)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

Sango pushed on one end of the metal frame as Miroku pushed on the other. Clink. It finally went together. Miroku smiled as he looked up he caught her eye. He smiled at her.

_Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up_

'I won't give up. This will pass, but what if he dies for being near me?' she thought as she tried to smile back. Miroku lit up at that. 'We still has a chance. She tried to smile.'

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it (Do you think we'll make it)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

By that time, Inuyasha and Kagome came back and finished the other side. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "How about the girls can get the mattress and we can get the box spring?" Miroku nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." he said

"Might as well help now that they 'volunteered' us." Kagome said to Sango. Sango nodded.

"I guess." They went down into the basement. Sango walked over the mattress and picked up one end. Kagome picked up the other end and they began to go upstairs. Behind them was Inuyasha and Miroku with the box spring.

"Hurry it up already." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave Sango a look. Sango smirked and nodded. They took off with the mattress up the stairs and into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Miroku did the same. By the time the boys got into the room, the girls were sitting on Kagome's bed.

"What took you so long?" Sango said with a smirk. They were all glad for that. 'She returning to her usual self.' Miroku thought.

"Nothing. We decided lugging a box spring isn't something you do for competition."

"Sure." she said sarcastically.

"Sango! Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi yelled. Sango smiled sadly. "She already sounds like my mother."

"Coming." They went down stairs, along with the guys. Sitting on the couch was a older man, he had beady little eyes.

"Hi. I'm Inspector Myouga. I am here to give you the details." Sango frowned and sat down on the love seat. Kagome and Inuyasha moved to leave.

"Ms. Higurashi, you may want to stay here as well."

"Me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Kagome sat down next to Sango on the love seat. Myouga looked at Inuyasha and Miroku with a raised eyebrow. "Is it okay for these two gentlemen to stay?"

"Yes. I would tell them everything anyways." Sango said as she glanced back at Miroku meaningfully. He smiled the best he could, due to the situation.

"This maybe difficult for you to swallow. Take the time you need and ask questions if you would like." Sango nodded.

"Okay. Your brother, Kohaku, was found inside your home at 9:18 Thursday Night. He was murdered with a dagger through the left lung. The left lung is important. If the murderer was just going to stab him in the back, he would have still been able to scream. If he punctured the lung, he would not be able to, due to lack of oxygen." Sango nodded slowly, her bangs covered her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, but it was unnoticed. "The murderer snuck in through the front door, when it was unlocked. Kohaku had just got back from grocery shopping. We knew from all of the newly purchased items on the table. I brought the security tape of the hallways if you wanted to see it." Sango swallowed hard.

"Yes." Myouga picked up the remote and hit play. Sango and the others watched the tape. A man, all dressed in black, moved slowly down the hallway. A hat was pulled over his face and eyes. He walked inside. From there, they heard what sounded like a fight. Sango turned away from the t.v. She didn't want to hear those sounds. Those were the last sounds that Kohaku heard. Miroku stepped behind Sango and set his hand on her shoulder. Sango set her hand on top of his and squeezed. Then, the man came back out without his hat. Kagome gasped as her eyes filled up in tears. Inuyasha, immediately, moved towards her and knelt down next to her.

"What is it?"

"He- he killed my father." Inuyasha's eye twitched. This guy had kill two of his good friends relatives. He turned to Myouga who turned the tape off.

"Has he been captured?" Myouga licked his lower lip.

"No. He hasn't yet. Unfortunately, he escaped from prison the day before. His name is Naraku Sukiyaki." Myouga sighed. "I'm sorry, you two. Is there any questions?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Are these two in any danger?" Myouga looked up at Inuyasha.

"We don't know. They might be, yet it's very unlikely." Inuyasha's fist clenched.

"They might be? You're the 'investigator' in this situation. Shouldn't you know?"

"I cannot know the motives off this escapee. All we can do is guess. These two are going to have some security around them, by the police. We can guarantee there safety."

'Damn right they're going to have protection.'

"I apologize, but I must take my leave." Myouga stood up and walked into the kitchen. There was an odd silence in between them. Finally, Inuyasha stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kagome gave him an odd look as he walked away. 'I wonder what that's about.' She walked into the kitchen after him. Now, it was only Miroku and Sango. Sango still had a hold of Miroku's hand. Miroku looked down at their hands. He lift his hand with hers on top and kissed it. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, I-"

"Sango, listen to me. I'm not going to die from being close to you. I've been your friend since the third grade and nothing has happened to me since. In fact if anything happened, it was good. Now, you're my girlfriend. I'm not worthy of such a honor. Even if it was true that everyone who gets close to you died, then I'd die for you. I love you." Sango looked back at Miroku. His facial expression was sincere and steadfast. Sango looked into his eyes. They were glimmering full of hope, life, and love. Sango sighed as she stood up. She walked around the love seat and hugged Miroku. Miroku wrapped his arms around her back in return. He smiled as he set his head on her shoulder briefly. Then, when they pulled away, Sango moved forward again, but this time she kissed him.

* * *

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

Kagome walked after Inuyasha. When she caught up to him, he was outside speaking with her mother. Kagome, for the first time, eavesdropped.

"Do you know everything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Things don't look to good."

"I know. I was wondering... if Miroku and I could stay with the girls?"

"Inuyasha, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any romantic feeling for my daughter?" Kagome's eyes widened. She peeked around the corner to see Inuyasha's face. He looked a little... surprised.

"Uh..."

"You don't have to answer."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"I thought so. Can I ask you another question?"

"Might as well."

"Why haven't you done anything about it?" Kagome turned and walked into the kitchen.

'I shouldn't be eavesdropping.' she thought to herself. She walked over to the fridgerator to get a soda whenever Inuyasha and her mom walked in. She popped it open and sipped it. She went to the sairs and walked up to her room, shutting the door. She changed out the CD before she sat down on her bed. She always did like the song that was playing. She got up and started dancing some and singing softly to the music.

"A whole new way of looking at things,  
the way you react to phone rings,  
the way it feels when you just let it flow.  
Sometimes I wonder just how it could be you take every bit before we see it off the rails I think that you should know"

Just then, Inuyasha slipped in right in front of her, dancing with her. He sang the next part.

"You never cease to amaze me.  
You keep me from going crazy and that's one thing I know for sure.  
Sometimes I see just how it all will be take every bit it's so easy the first straw and this I know for sure."

Kagome sighed as she walked over and turn the music down. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know. I just like giving you a guilt trip." she said as she smiled at him.

"I take it you're doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It worries me, of course, but I don't see what I can do."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Nothing is going to happen. I won't let it." Kagome smiled at him.

"I know you won't. You're always my protector." Inuyasha walked towards her.

"I think it's only normal for me to be protecive, escpecially about someone I care about as much as you. Kagome, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Go out with me." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"No problem." she said. Inuyasha stepped up to her and kissed her. Then, he eyed her suspiously. "So... you like sending me on guilt trips?"


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected Visitors

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 18**

Sango slowly got dressed. She knew that eventually she would have to do this. The funeral was in a hour. She wasn't expecting it to be big, just a few family members and friends. She looked in the mirror as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Someone's here to see you." Sango nodded. She already knew it was Miroku. Kagome looked down the hallway and waved him in. Then, she disappeared. Miroku stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Sango smiled softly.

"You can come in if you want." Miroku went in the room. Sango found his appearance rather hysterical, but she didn't smile. She couldn't. Miroku was dressed in a suit, but he obviously didn't know how to tie a tie. It was completely crooked. Sango must have stared to long or something, because Miroku looked down at his tie.

"What?"

"It's just- a little- off." Miroku went to straighten it, but ended up making it worse. Sango shook her head.

"I'll do it for you." Sango walked over and began to untangle the mess. Miroku looked down at he face. Her facial expressions weren't on the tie, but somewhere far off. Miroku knew what she was thinking off. Sango stepped back away from him. Miroku looked down at his tie.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sango swallowed and Miroku immediately knew the answer. He regretted asking the question.

"I had to do it for Kohaku." she said. Her heart ached every time she said his name. Miroku nodded.

"I see. So... are you ready?" Sango nodded as she began to walk to the door. She stopped short.

"I can't do this. I can't handle it." she said as her head lowered. Miroku, who was behind her, set a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Sango, you may not be able to do it alone. I'm here for you. So is Kagome and Inuyasha. We're all here for you. Don't go rushing in head first." Miroku felt her breath in and out heavily. She nodded.

"I know, Miroku. I know. You always were."

"And I always will be." She looked over her shoulder at him, turned around, and embraced him fondly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sango, then, moved forward.

* * *

The Higurashi's drove to the cemetery with Miroku and Inuyasha close behind. Sango sat down in the front row. Miroku, immediately, sat down behind her. Inuyasha and Kagome stood behind the chairs, momentarily. 

"How's she doing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"She's not herself, but that can be expected." Inuyasha nodded.

"Trust me, I know." Kagome nodded.

"I'm going to sit next to Sango." Inuyasha nodded.

"She will need somebody, eventually." Kagome nodded in agreement. She went and sat next to Sango and Inuyasha sat next to Miroku. Eventually, the crowd grew bigger. Once the services started, everyone was respectfully quiet. Even Souta, who was friends with Kohaku, was quiet instead of his normal childish, energetic self. The services took a short while and, then, everyone went by the casket, setting flowers on top of it. Sango showed courage and stood. Tears were streaming down her face as she walked up to the coffin. She set several flowers on top and then went back to her seat. Kagome looked over at her.

"Are you okay?"

'Will everyone stop asking me that? Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just at a funeral.' Sango nodded. Everyone began to talk a little. Many gave Sango their condolences. Sango talked very little. Kagome sat next to Sango the whole time. Sango felt someone sit in the chair on the other side of her. She glanced to see Miroku. He took her hand in his. Sango gave him a reassuring squeeze, telling him everything was fine. Miroku nodded slightly, in his way of confirming that he got the point. What no one noticed was the unexpected guest in the back row.

* * *

After the funeral, they went out to eat. Sango didn't have anything. She sat in silence as the others around her chatted about various subjects. She would nod if she agreed with something or shake her head if she didn't. 

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku whispered into her ear.

"Yeah. I'm just- lost." Miroku nodded.

"I understand how you feel. I had the same experience when my grandfather passed away."

"I thought you said that you didn't know him well." Miroku shook his head.

"I knew him very well, even if he was a drunk. My dad was always out of the family. He had two jobs in order to provide for us. When my mom died, he stopped working. He didn't want me either. He had abused me for a while, until I told my grandfather. I overheard the two of them talking when my dad basically gave me to my grandfather. He said he hated me cause I resembled my mom." Sango's eyes opened in shock.

"Really?" Miroku nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. After about a year with my grandfather, I realize that I didn't belong there. I felt- out of place." Sango nodded.

"I know the feeling." Miroku looked over at her and smiled.

"It's hard, but now you have the Higurashi family that is willing to take you in. I assure you Sango, things will get better." Sango nodded.

"Thanks, Miroku." she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Glad to oblige, my lady." he said in his 'gentleman' imitation. Sango laughed at that. Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads at the sound and smiled.

"Sounds like the old days." Inuyasha commented. Kagome nodded as she leaned her back against his arms. He smirked slightly. He lifted his arm and Kagome fell back into his lap. Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey Kagome. Don't lay on me." he said. Miroku and Sango looked over.

"I can do what I want, when I want." she said.

"And why would you want to lay in his lap, Kagome?" Sango asked. She was in a considerably better mood.

"Since, he's my boyfriend." Kagome said as she sat up. Miroku smirked.

"Inuyasha, I didn't think you had it in you." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He had to be prepped." Kagome, quickly, clamped a hand over her mouth. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

"You little eavesdropper." he said, more playfully than threatening. "No wonder why you were dancing so seductively when I went upstairs." Kagome began to mock his attitude.

"If I recall correctly, then you were dancing right along with me, just like I was." she said. He acted surprised.

"I would never do such a thing." he said as he put a hand over his heart as if trying to slow down his heartbeat. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever. You dance like that all the time." Sango smiled at them and shook her head slowly.

"Hey, Kagome. Do you remember what you told me at the hospital?"

"When?"

"When I was trying to stop you from seeing Inuyasha cause you were still hurt?" Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"You were still hurting?" he said as he looked at her.

"Yes, I remember Sango. If you repeat a word of that..." She left the threat unspecified.

"Yes, Inuyasha. She was hurting still and I wasn't going to let her go. She said that she hurt like hell, but she wouldn't feel right until she saw her crush and she said she hope you could be something more." Kagome's face flushed red. She didn't believe Sango just said that. Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. Inuyasha knew it was the truth. He smiled as he took her hand underneath the table, where it was out of sight of Miroku.

"It's okay. I wanted the same thing and now we are more." he whispered to her. She sighed.

"I know, but I'm trying to figure out whether I like Sango depressed or normal."

They drove home. Sango was feeling much better. She smiled as Miroku opened the car door for her. She stepped out. Kagome and Inuyasha got out. They all trotted up the steps, talking about this and that. As soon as they reached the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi called them into the living room. They went into the living room. Sango immediately paused as she saw a familiar face in the room.

"Uncle Yunsung?"

* * *

Sango sat down on her bed and watched as Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha came inside the room.

"He's not taking you back to the U.S." Miroku said sternly.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to move away." Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

"Feh. We know your not going anywhere. I just came up here to get away from your uncle. Something about him annoys me."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she glared.

"What? He does." She rolled his eyes at him.

"How did you know I wasn't going?" Sango asked.

"For one thing, you said it before you came up here."

"Oh."

"And even if you did, I would kidnap you and hold you for ransom." Miroku said with a grin. Sango shook her head slowly.

"It wouldn't be that easy." Miroku looked into her eyes. She automatically saw them glimmer in his eye and smiled sweetly. They were gazing into each other's eyes for a while.

"Yes, it would."

"Okay. Okay. Enough with that." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

"What is wrong with that? You've done it." Kagome said as she walked over to him. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Feh. Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"You're a secret romantic and you know it."

"Whatever." Kagome smiled in triumph. Inuyasha had to tear his eyes away from her to stop himself from staring at her. 'Why does she have to be so damn cute?' Miroku laughed. He saw Inuyasha trying to make the effort not to look at her.

"What?"

"Kagome? Could you and everyone else come downstairs?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the steps.

"We're coming." They all went down the stairs to see Sango's uncle and Mrs. Higurashi smiling and talking.

"Sango, we've come to a compromise." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah?"

"I invited your uncle to stay with us for a while to guarantee that you're safe and taken care of here so if he likes it here, you're able to stay." Sango smiled, but Inuyasha growled. Kagome nudged his arm. He looked over at her. She knew he was just being cautious for her and Sango's safety. Miroku walked over to Sango and stood by her side. Sango smiled and hugged him. Mrs. Higurashi and Sango's uncle, Yunsung, watched with smiling faces.

"Well, it's late. We all better get to bed." Mrs. Higurashi said. Yunsung nodded.

"Where will I reside?" he asked. Inuyasha thought, 'The couch would be nice.'

"Well, I know that the teens will want to be near each other so I'll let you stay in the Souta's room and Inuyasha and Miroku were in it last night so they can go to Kagome's and Sango's. Is everyone okay with that?"

"Where is Souta?" Kagome asked. Normally, he couldn't wait to be in more adult conversations.

"He's at a friends, but I guess he'll have to take the couch for a while after he comes back."

"Oh, okay." They all went to the rooms in which they were to sleep in. In the hallway, Yunsung stopped Sango.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Trying to take you away."

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to do what's best for me." He smiled as he hugged her.

"Well, you better get some sleep."

"Good night."

"Good night, Sango." He watched as Sango went into her room. Yunsung went into his room and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting speed dial, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"I know where she is." he said.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku were on a team and Inuyasha and Sango were on a team. Inuyasha looked at Sango as he placed a card down. Sango nodded, telling him that he placed down a card to set her up. It was Kagome's turn. She looked at Miroku. 

"Miroku?"

"Huh?"

"Sneak a gander to see if you got any bling bling. Then, kiss the eel and put the cheese in the marijuana." Miroku nodded.

"I got it." Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other and then at the other two.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Nothing." Kagome said as she smirked. Inuyasha looked over at Sango.

"I have a feeling that we're going to lose."

* * *

To say the least, Inuyasha and Sango got smoked. Miroku and Kagome had so many lingos that they knew what to do before they did it. Inuyasha and Sango didn't know any. 

"Feh. Like that was any fair." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"You're just a sore loser."

"Whatever. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"I'll go with you." Miroku said as he stood up. From then on, everything went by so fast, no one knew what really happened. Inuyasha heard glass breaking and immediately protected Kagome. Once all of the glass finished falling from the now broken window, Miroku hit the floor. Sango went over to him.

"Miroku. Miroku." she called his name. She noticed a gash on the side of his head. Miroku began to sit up until Sango pushed him back down.

"Don't take any sudden movement. You just had a head injury." Miroku took her hand in his.

"I'm okay. It's just a minor concussion." Inuyasha crawled over to the window and peered out.

"Kagome, listen to me. I need you to block this window with something as soon as I leave it. I'll knock five times when I come back."

"You're not going out there, are you?" He nodded. "I'm going to see if anyone's still out there. Don't worry about me." He began to stand up when Kagome pull him back down and kissed him gently.

"Be careful." Inuyasha nodded as he snuck out the window. Kagome immediately covered the window. She walked over to Miroku and Sango.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. It's just a concussion." Kagome looked around.

"I know that wasn't a bullet." she said. "We would have heard the gun." She looked around the room. Sango did the same. She saw a rock on the floor near her bed. She picked it up and saw a note attached to it. She opened the note and froze.  
It was from him. Naraku.

DON'T REPORT THIS TO THE POLICE OR ELSE! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY.

Sango crumpled the note in her hand. Kagome walked over.

"What is it?" Sango gave it to her. Kagome did the same thing as Sango. Miroku didn't have to read it. He knew who wrote it.

"What does it say?"

"Not to file a report to the police." Kagome heard five knocks at the window. She walked over to it.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, open up." Kagome opened the window. Inuyasha came inside. Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha winced, which was unoticed by Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Was he there?"

"Was. He's not now." Kagome tightened her grip, but Inuyasha couldn't hold it in this time. He groaned rather loudly. Kagome pulled back from him.

"What is it?" That's when she noticed the slash on his back. She gasped.

"What happened?"

"I caught him leaping over the wall surrounding the shrine. When I pulled him down, he cut me with a blade hidden up his sleeve."

"Take off your shirt." Inuyasha gave her a look.

"No."

"Inuyasha, stop being stubborn and just do it." She walked into the bathroom and grabbed some medicines and bandages. When she came back, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay in there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome sent Sango a look. Sango sighed as she walked over and opened the door. Not only was Mrs. Higurashi there, but also Yunsung. They both came in.

"Miroku." Mrs. Higurashi said as she went over to Miroku and started babying him as if he was her own son.

"What happened here?" Yunsung asked.


	19. Chapter 19: Keep Smiling

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 19**

"What happened?" Yunsung asked. So, Sango told her uncle the whole story about Naraku, how he murdered Kagome's father and Kohaku, and that he was after them. Yunsung's anger rose. Naraku didn't tell him about all of that.

* * *

Flashback:

"What do you want?" Yunsung asked.

"Just to help you as always. You haven't forgotten how we served in the war together."

"No, I haven't. You covered my back so many times I'm indebted to you."

"Here's your chance. I need to get to the Higurashi family. From rumors, I have heard that you're niece is staying with them."

"Yes. I'm going to find the shrine today."

"Call me and tell me where it is."

End Flashback

* * *

"How did these two get injured?" he inquired.

"Naraku came here. He threw a rock through the window and it hit Miroku in the head. Inuyasha, here, went after him and he got cut. Naraku escaped." Kagome answered as she bandaged the cut on Inuyasha's back. Yunsung looked at Inuyasha.

"That was brave of you."

"It needed to be done." Yunsung nodded.

"A rock did that?" he asked as he pointed to Miroku, who was now sitting up and leaning against the bed.

"Yes, sir. He, also, put a note on the rock."

"What note?"

"This one." Sango said as she passed it to her uncle. He read the note out loud. Inuyasha jumped up.

"I swear if I ever see that son of a-." he growled. Kagome put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down.

"Hold still, Inuyasha." she said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Since he doesn't want us to file a police report, I say we file one, just to tick him off." Inuyasha stated.

"No. I'll handle this." Yunsung said.

"How are you going to do that?" Sango asked. Yunsung looked into her eyes.

"I hate to admit that I know that murderer." Everyone's eyes opened in shock.

"What?"

"I was in the war with him. He used to be one of my friends. He asked me to tell him where the shrine is. It's my fault that this happened tonight. It's my job to finish this. I didn't know he killed my nephew and Kilik." he said. Kagome's and Mrs. Higurashi's head snapped up.

"You knew my father?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I knew him. He was a kind fellow. I was privileged to know him." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were brimmed with tears. "If I would have known what Naraku had done, I-" he paused he didn't know what to do or say. Inuyasha stood as he put his shirt back on. 'Maybe this guy isn't that bad after all.'

"I think I speak for everyone here when I saw that Sango and Kagome should away from here. Somewhere safe." he said to change the subject. Kagome smiled at him. She thought he would have said something to make the situation worse. He just had a tendancy to do that.

"I agree." Miroku said as he slowly stood up. Sango immediately was at his side, steadying him. He leaned on her for support as he stood. "These two shouldn't be in harm's way." Yunsung and Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Where will we go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I know of a place. Sesshomaru owns it." he said.

"You want to go back on vacation?" Sango asked. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Yes. Go back on vacation. You shouldn't have to deal with anything like this especially right after a death in the family." Yunsung nodded.

"I agree. Go somewhere where you can not worry about this." he said. Miroku nodded.

"It's settled. We'll leave in the morning."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up early that morning. He looked at Kagome's clock. 6:34. He would have stood up if it wasn't for the girl in his arms. He didn't want to leave her side, not after what happened the night before. She smiled in her sleep as he kissed the top of her head. Inuyasha, then, took his arms from around her waist. He stood up and walked to the door. Taking a second glance back, he saw Kagome shiver from lack of warmth on her back. He walked back and wrapped the covers around her more tightly. He went into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. He saw a reflection in the mirror and turned around.

"You're up early." Yunsung said. He nodded and spit out the toothpaste, rinsing out his mouth.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How are you planning on getting Naraku?"

"Well, I have his number. I was thinking about calling him and asking him to meet me somewhere." Inuyasha nodded.

"I see."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I need to know when they need to come back."

"Oh, I don't see a problem with Sango staying for as long as she wants to, but I don't want her back until Naraku is captured."

"Okay. Well, I guess you'll need a phone number to reach us, right?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you a few questions?" Yunsung asked as they walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Why don't you like me?" Inuyasha looked up at him.

"What?"

"I know that you don't really care for me too much. Why is that?" Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring some of it's contents into a cup.

"Well, it was right after the funeral and Sango was depressed and you wanted to take her away from the only life she's known. Sango probably would have been devastated and also I knew Naraku was on the loose and I was very suspicious about everything." Yunsung nodded.

"I understand. Your suspicions were confirm, though."

"Now, I see that you didn't mean too. I forgave you." Yunsung nodded.

"What about Miroku?"

"Believe me. If I can forgive you, Miroku did."

"I mean... what's going on in between Sango and him?"

"Well, they're together."

"Would he try anything..."

"No. He honestly cares about Sango. He would never do anything of that sort."

"That's good to know. Do you know how, well, deeply he cares for her?"

"He loves her. That's obvious. He's had a crush on her ever since the third grade. He's a decent guy. You can trust him."

"I know I can take you advice on who to trust." he said, refering to how he didn't like him at first. Inuyasha laughed straight out.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kagome woke up. She walked to the bathroom and got ready for the morning. She walked downstairs and saw Mrs. Higurashi, Yunsung, and Inuyasha sitting at the table. Yunsung had said something and Inuyasha laughed. 'Whoa, he must trust him a little more.' she thought as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine." Yunsung said. Kagome smiled. They were all in a good mood this morning.

"Good morning." Kagome walked over to the fridge and opened it. She felt arms smake around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha.

"You don't even say good morning to me." he said with a fake pout. Kagome stood straight.

"Good morning." she muttered. He gave her a look.

"Oh, what a lovely greeting for someone who risked his life for you last night." he commented.

"What did you expect?" she asked him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Something without words." he said. Kagome pecked his cheek. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking something more like this." he said as he kissed her. Kagome was rather surprised. Other people was in the room. Kagome looked over and saw they weren't paying the least bit of attention to them. Rather, they were talk to each other. Kagome smiled as she pulled away.

"I already called Sesshomaru and explain the situation. He threatened to make us pay for the hotel rooms, but in the end, we won't have to." Kagome nodded.

"Sounds kind of like when you broke the door." Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Well, what time are we leaving?"

"Whenever you and the others pack and get Sango and Miroku up." Kagome nodded.

"You're already packed?" He nodded.

"How early did you get up?"

"Too early." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah. I can see that. You never drink coffee. Well, I better get the others up."

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel. Sesshomaru had been waiting for them, along with Rin.

"Sesshomaru told me what happened, Sango." She said as she hugged her. Sango kept silent. Sesshomaru was next to speak.

"I sympathize. Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I took the opportunity to have someone follow you when they do their job."

"Who is it?"

"Jaken." Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a very amused look.

"Did you get that, Miroku? Jaken is like our bodyguard." Then, they both bursted out in laughter. Sango shook her head slightly and Kagome snickered.

"If you don't mind me asking Sesshomaru, how is 'the toad' suppose to keep up with us?" Miroku asked.

"Just forget it, Sesshomaru."

"I'd feel safer to have someone with experience with you."

"Since when do you worry about me?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru just stared at him.

"My point exactly. Where's our room, Sesshomaru?"

"You can have my room. If you take the elevator to the top floor there's two rooms. Mine's on the right."

"Who's on the left?"

"Me." Rin said.

"Where are you going to sleep, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"I'll share Rin's room and before you get any disturbing ideas in your head, Inuyasha..." he glanced over at Inuyasha, who had his mouth open to make a comment, but shut it. "... nothing's going on."

Let's just say. That conversation wasn't ended peacefully. Inuyasha just had to provoke Sesshomaru and another sibling dispute occurred.

"Uh... Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"You know that you manage your hotel and right now aren't making the perfect name for yourself?" Rin stated. Sesshomaru, immediately, release Inuyasha's shirt collar and brushed himself on.

"We'll discuss this later." ...

Eventually, they made it upstairs. Rin showed them the way. She unlocked Sesshomaru's door and let them in. They began to unpack. Sango finished first.

"Hey, Sango. Since you're done, will you help me with something?"

"Sure, Rin." Sango followed Rin to the room across the way. Rin looked around the room to see if Sesshomaru was in. When she saw that he wasn't, she pulled Sango into the room and locked the door behind her.

"Uh... what's up?"

"Nothing. I just want you to see something." Rin walked over to the chest in front of the window and unlocked it with a key in her pocket. Flipping the heavy top over, she looked inside and pulled out a photo album. She flipped in open to the first page as she sat down onto the bed. She looked at Sango and gestured her to sit down next to her. Sango did.

"Who's this?"

"My younger brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Had. I had a brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He was murdered. He was walking home from school when he saw some punks beating up a younger kid. When he intervene, he was stabbed." Rin said as her smile turned to a frown.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It was a long time ago, but still... you can stay hung up on the past. It just isn't healthy." Sango nodded at her point.

"I understand what you're saying." Rin smiled.

"Are you doing okay since the incident?"

"I'm okay. I would feel better if Naraku was in jail or killed or something."

"I see what you mean. You seem to be taking it okay. If you need to talk, I'm here and I know Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha's there for you too." Sango nodded.

"I know. Thanks, Rin."

"I know you can smile, Sango." Sango kept a frown on out of spite. Rin eyed her suspiously.

"Do I have to force you to?" she asked playfully. Sango shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." she said as she walked for the door. Ass soon as she unlocked it, Rin tickled her side. Sango laughed as she turned around to Rin.

"There. I smiled. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, just do it more often." Sango nodded as she walked out the door back into the other room.

* * *

The four friends walked around in the flea market/ fair. 

"Look. They have a Superflyer." Miroku said as he pointed at the giant swing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who stared up at the swing.

"Are you okay with it, Kagome?" She looked up and nodded slowly.

"Uh... sure."

"Okay, let's do this." Inuyasha said.

They walked over, paid, and stood in line.

"Do you want to do it together, Kag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

Miroku looked at Sango and she knew what he was thinking already and nodded. Kagome watched as a random person went up the hundred foot drop. They pulled the chain and dropped.

"Who's next?"

"I am." a man said. Kagome almost laughed.

"What is it?"

"Kouga." she said as she pointed to the man who was getting strapped into the swing. Inuyasha smirked.

"It's the delivery boy." he yelled. Kagome smacked his arm and Kouga turned to look at who yelled it. He didn't spot anyone so he shrugged it off. He was hoisted into the air by the crane. He went up backwards. He pulled the chain and...

"SHIT!" he yelled as he swooped backwards in the air.

Inuyasha, Miroku Kagome, and Sango all laughed their heads off. Miroku grinned as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Bet your not man enough to do it backwards." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"I think we'll take it going forward." Kagome said as Inuyasha and herself stepped up to the swing. They were strapped in slowly lifted up. Kagome clung onto the vest she was strapped into until it stopped.

"You okay, Kag?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to pull the string?"

"Uh... no. Go ahead."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay cause here we go." Inuyasha said as he pulled the string. Kagome screeched a little as they fell. It felt like they were just falling and that's something Kagome didn't want to feel again, but then there was a small jerk and they flew upward. They swung back and forth until it slowly stopped. Inuyasha saw Kagome's face; pale, but quickly regaining color.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The initial fall scared the crap out of me, but I'm okay."

Next Sango and Miroku went. Inuyasha took her hand and guided her behind the bar. Sango and Miroku were slowing rising.

"They're doing it backwards." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head.

"You should of expected it. Miroku taunted you beforehand."

"Well, I guess I'll have to do it one more time backwards."

"You're doing it on your own, buddy." Inuyasha looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw... why not, Kagome?" Kagome turned her head.

"Don't do that."

"What? This." Inuyasha said as he stepped in front of her and caught her gaze again.

"Yes. That." Inuyasha pouted.

"Okay." ...

"Ready, my dear, Sango?" Sango turned back at him. She smirked as her hand went behind her back and pulled the string without Miroku's knowledge. Sango learned one thing... Miroku screams like a girl. After Miroku and Sango did it once, Inuyasha and Miroku did it separately. Inuyasha did it backwards to prove Miroku wrong and winked at Kagome. Once his way back, he did a superman pose. Sango and Kagome laughed as he slowed down to a halt. Miroku watched him. 'Got to beat his pose.' Miroku got on and did it sideways. He decided to act like he was swimming underwater. Kagome and Sango laughed again. Miroku smirked in satisfaction. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Show-off."

* * *

They walked around, looking for something to do. Kagome saw a small candy shop and they ended up going there. The small candy shop had a variety. Sango got a bag full of Sour Skittles and Kagome got a bag full of M&Ms. They began walking around again as Inuyasha snuck a hand into Kagome's bag and grabbed a few M&Ms. Kagome jerked her bag away from him, but it was too late.

"Why M&Ms?"

"I don't know. I guess because they're small and of course, chocolate."

Inuyasha nodded. He eyed a game. It was the traditional Rock Climb. He looked at Miroku, who glared back at him competitively. Sango saw the two glaring.

"Well, Kagome. I guess they found something to race on." she said. Kagome nodded.

"Should we 'let em loose'?" Sango nodded.

"Go ahead." Inuyasha and Miroku walked over to the rock climb.

"Okay. Are you two ready?" They both nodded.

"On your mark... get set... GO!" The two bolted up the wall. Inuyasha looked like he was simply walking up steps while Miroku climbed it like a cliff.

Ding! Ding!

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and pointed.

"I beat you."

"No, you didn't."

"It was a tie." the booth runner dude said. "Will you like to go again?"

They nodded.

"1... 2... 3... GO!"

They went at it again...

Ding!

Ding!

"Now, I beat you." Inuyasha said.

"By a hair." Miroku said as they went back down.


	20. Chapter 20: Row, Row Row Your Boat

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 20**

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting at the top of the light house with their feet dangling from the building. Inuyasha had said he would catch up with them after he did some 'personal business.'

Inuyasha walked over to the others. "You guys aren't going to believe this."

"What?"

"I just spoke with Jaken. He gave me these. Sesshomaru figured we should hang loose after the stuff we just went through." Everyone stared at the twelve pack of Corona. Miroku grinned.

"Hand me one." Inuyasha handed one to him and to Sango, who stared at the bottle for a second before she took it. Inuyasha went to hand one to Kagome.

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"Why not? It's not like we all haven't had a beer before." Miroku said.

"Actually, I haven't." Kagome stated.

"Nor have I." Sango joined in. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't see why we can't. I think we can handle it."

"Okay, but if I get drunk and my mom figures out, it's your fault." Kagome said as she took a bottle. Miroku tried to twist off the cap.

"Dude, these aren't twist off." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bottle and pulled out his Swiss army knife.

"25 little gadgets packed into one knife." he said as he flipped the bottle opener up and removed the cap to his and Kagome's beer. He tossed the knife to Miroku, who caught it as he jerked back.

"Dude, watch it. It still is a knife." Inuyasha took a swig of his beer.

"Have you ever drank before, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as she sipped her beer. He laughed.

"It was always around in my family. My mom was half Italian, half American so I'm a quarter Italian myself."

"Really? What is your other heritage?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know what all my dad was. American, Japanese, Irish. Thank god I'm a hundred percent free from Canada." he said.

"That isn't funny. I'm part Canadian." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I know. I said that just to spite you." Sango glared at him for a second and then laughed.

"I know."

* * *

**Later:**

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream." a very intoxicated Miroku sang as he swam out away from the beach.

"Miroku. Get back here!" Sango yelled as she swam after him. Apparently, he was the most drunk one.

Miroku looked at Sango and smiled widely.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?" he said as he hiccuped. She caught up with him.

"Come on. We need to get back to shore." Sango felt her head spin. She would admit that she was a little tipsy, but still had enough sense to stop.

"But why? It's only us in the water." he said as he pulled her into his arms. Sango shook her head and pulled away.

"That's because it freezing." she stated.

"It is?" he said as he looked down at the water. He dunked his head down into it. Sango grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up. Miroku opened his eyes.

"Hey, Sango. How long have you been here? I've missed you." Sango sighed. There's only one way to get into his mind.

"Hey, Miroku." she said with a sweet, mysterious, and altogether seductive smile. Miroku grinned.

"Yes, my dear Sango?"

"I bet you can't catch me." Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Sango winked as she swam waded back to shore, Miroku following.

* * *

"He's one drunk monk." Inuyasha said as he dragged Miroku to his car. Sango help get him into the back seat.

"He was almost impossible to get out of the water." Inuyasha got into the driver's seat and looked around for the keys. Kagome got in the passengers side.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The keys. Damn. They're in his pocket." he said as he made a face. "Sango, see if the keys are in the his pocket on your side." Sango made a face.

"No. You do it." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not doing it." Sango sighed. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to. She slowly put a hand into his pocket, and pulled out the keys, and handed them to Inuyasha as she shivered.

"He just had to go out into the water."

"Hang on. I think I have a jacket in the trunk." Inuyasha popped the trunk.

"You're in luck, Sango."

"Thank god." she said. Inuyasha came around the car and threw the jacket to her.

"Next time, remind me to watch what he takes in"

* * *

The headache was beginnig to kick in for Inuyasha. He managed to drive them home and make sure everyone got in okay. Poor Miroku was completely out of it, but it was his own fault. Sango seemed to be somewhat dazed, but yet it was her first time drinking so it was normal. She had fallen asleep as soon as she laid down. She hadn't even changed into her pajamas. Kagome was in the same boat as Sango and she was beginning to get the affects. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain and plopped down on the chair.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay, just a bit tipsy." He nodded.

"That probably normal saying it's your first time drinking. How many did you have?" he said as he stood up and removed his outer shirt. He always wore a muscle shirt or tank-top under his normal T-shirt. It was just more comfortable that way.

"Four." she said as she walked over to him and sat on his lap. He was questioning why she was doing it, but he just wrapped his arms around her waist and sat in silenced bliss. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"You know, it's nice to know that you care." she said. Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Have you ever doubted that I did care for you?" he said as he rested his head on her shoulder. She looked up at the ceiling.

"No, not really. I used to sit up and night and wonder if we'd ever get together, though." she said.

"Sorry for taking so long." he said as he kissed her cheek. She gave him a look.

"'I was thinking of something more like this.'" she mocked him. He glared at her, but it didn't last too long. She leaned forwards a kissed him. He smiled against her kiss. They broke away after a while.

"Don't mock me." he pouted as he took his arms from around her waist and crossed them in front of his chest, but was loosing his stand quickly. 'God... how does she do this to me?' Instead, he smirked and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

"Yeah, but when do I ever listen to you."

"Please don't do that."

"Why should I stop?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Because."

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Then, why do you want me to stop?"

"Because you look too freaking cute." she said as she slapped a hand over her mouth and got up. "Uh... I need to go to the bathroom." she said as she ran for the door.

"Oh no, you don't." he said as he put his arms around her waist. Kagome tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Eventually, she gave up and sighed. He looked down into her eyes.

"I'm cute. Is that what you just said?" he said.

"Maybe." she said as she tried to jerk out of his grasp again.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bath room. I got to go."

"Sure you do."

"I do. Beer kind of has that affect, you know."

"Okay, but I'll be out here waiting for you. No way, you're going to escape me."

"Okay. Can I go now?" He let her go and she went in the bath room and grinned as she shut the door. 'This won't take too long.' she said as she walked to the cabinet, pulling out a few items as she grinned. 'He's going to get it'


	21. Chapter 21: All Wet

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 21**

Kagome grinned as she walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha just eyed her suspiciously. 'What is she plotting?' Kagome smiled as she walked over to him.

"Inuyasha, when was the last time you shaved?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you need to again." she said as she spattered shaving cream all over his face. Inuyasha grumbled something as he stood up. Kagome was laughing at him, until he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her into the bath room.

"What are you doing?" She screamed. She was cut off by a quick kiss.

"You wake the others up if you're not quiet." Inuyasha opened the door to the bath room and slipped on the now soapy floor. Unfortunately for Kagome, he had dragged her with him. Inuyasha slipped and fell into the bath tub, full of water. Kagome was fortunate enough to snake out of his grasp before he fell in. He made a loud splash and Kagome defended herself from the water that was sploshed on the floor. Inuyasha growled as he sat in the bath tub, soaking wet. Kagome laughed again.

"Are you going to come out?" He crossed his arms.

"No. I think I'll stay here." he said as he looked around. Kagome laughed.

"Suit yourself. I need to clean this up a little." she said as she took some towels off of the shelf and began to clean the soapy floor. Inuyasha sat there for a while.. His dignity hadn't completely ran out as Kagome keep whistling and doing other things to try to annoy him as she worked. Inuyasha sat there with his arms crossed as he began to whistle his own tune. Kagome just tried not to laugh. The song he happened to pick was We Trusted You by Transplants, which he knew Kagome hated with a passion. He didn't care for them much himself, but he wouldn't let Kagome know that. He began to sing parts of it.

"We trusted you. We put out a helping hand. Only in return, we get stabbed in the back." He whistled a little more of it.

"I see it so clear now through my opened eyes. I stood by your side. You put a knife in my back. Never ever thought it'd be you who would do me like that."

Kagome finally laughed. "Okay, Inuyasha. I get your point. Sorry. I was uncalled for."

"That's right." He said as he stood up. Then, Miroku walked into the bath room.

"H-h-hey. What's (hiccup) going on -- in here?" He said. Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing, Miroku. I'm just going to get some of Inuyasha's clothes, because I'll kill him if he gets the floor dirty." she said. Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome left the room. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are you (hiccup) all wet?"

"None of your business. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Cause I got to pee."

"Oh." Miroku stood there.

"She must (hiccup) hurry. I really (burp) got to go." He said as he stood in an awkward position. Inuyasha's eye opened wide.

"Kagome, you better hurry up. Miroku looks like he's about to burst."

"Okay. I'm coming." she said as she appeared in the door way. She threw Inuyasha some clothes and shut the door. Miroku sighed.

"I got to go."

"Okay, whatever. I change in the shower. Go ahead a pee." he said as he shut the curtain.

"Okay." Inuyasha began to change when he got the twinkling sound effects. He ignored them as much as he could until Miroku began singing.

"There's a place in France where the naked ladies dance. There's a hole in the wall where the men can see it all." he sang, out of tune.

"Dude, shut up." Inuyasha said.

"Why? What's wrong with me singing?"

"It's disturbing. Don't even talk to me while you pee."

"But-"

"Don't."

"Why n-"

"Just don't"

"But-"

" If you don't shut, you'll be going to hell quicker than you plan on."

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

"Thank god." he muttered to himself as he put on his pants. Miroku poked the curtain. Inuyasha quickly buttoned his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Noth- (hiccup) -ing."

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Flush the toilet and put on your pants." he said with a scowl. He couldn't believe that he had to tell his best friend how to go to the bathroom. He heard a zip.

"Is it okay to come out now?"

"Yep." Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and out of the bathroom, throwing his wet clothes in the hamper. Miroku followed him out. Inuyasha turned back around and pointed back to the bathroom.

"Wash your hands." Miroku smiled as he saluted him.

"Sir. Yes, sir." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he saw Miroku stumble back into the bath room. Kagome saw the scowl and smiled sweetly.

"Have a good time?" He glared at her.

"Peachy." He mumbled as he pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You did this to me." Kagome made an innocent face and pointed back at herself. Inuyasha glared.

"Don't act innocent. You look like Miroku like that." Kagome shuttered.

"Don't even joke like that." she said as she smiled. He plopped down on the blankets on the floor. Just then, Miroku stumbled out of the bathroom, tripping over Inuyasha and landing on top of Sango. Luckily, Sango didn't wake up, but then Miroku didn't get up either. Inuyasha got up and looked at Miroku. He was out cold. He grinned.

"I'm not going to move him." Kagome looked at the predicament.

"We better move him. Sango will throw a fit."

"I know. That's the point? What do you think she's going to think when she wakes up and finds Miroku on top of her?" Kagome suppressed the urge to laugh.

"That's evil, but what can I do? I can't pick him up and I can't force you to do it." she said with a smirk.

"Okay. I'll take all of the blame." he said as he laid down once again.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

" 'Night, Kag"

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice boomed through the room. Sango's eyes shot open as she heard the voice. Her head was spinning. She tried to sit up but found herself constricted by a heavy weight. She looked at the blurred thing on top of her and closed her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she opened her eyes again to see that it was SOMEONE on top of her. She immediately forgot the hangover. She got up, dumping the person onto the floor. It was Miroku, who was now stirring from his contented slumber. She slapped him twice before he came to. He grabbed her arm.

"Why are you hitting me? I didn't do anything." He said.

"Why were you sleeping on top of me?" she yelled. He flinched at her yelling. Her voice lowered to a quiet whisper. "Did we do anything last night?" He gave her a look.

"What are you talking about? What happened last night?" He said as he sat up, rubbing his aching head. She looked at him.

"I don't remember anything passed driving home from the beach."

"We went to the beach?" he said with an amused smile, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"You're a lot of help." she mumbled. He, slowly, got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Even if I was drunk, I would have more sense than to rob you of THAT. I wouldn't dare take it that far with or without sound judgement. I love you and would never hurt you." She calmed down in his arms and leaned into his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

"Deep down, I know you wouldn't." He took his chin off of her head and raised her chin with his hand, pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, involuntarily. After they broke off, Miroku sighed.

"Screw what I said earlier. Let's get it on." He said obviously jokingly. Sango laughed and smacked his arm playfully. That's when they heard painfully loud laughter from the other side of the room. They both winced as they saw Kagome and Inuyasha sitting next to each other on the other side of the bed.

"Woo hoo. Go Sango. We saw you deepening that kiss." Sango blushed like mad.

"It was disgusting." Inuyasha said.

"Why were you watching us then?" Miroku said as he pulled Sango into another kiss. Sango jerked back.

"Ooh. Rejection." Inuyasha said. Kagome playfully smacked his arm. Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye and laughed. Miroku glared at them.


	22. Chapter 22: Caught The Wave

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 22**

"So, what's on the list for today?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. What does everyone else want to do?" Miroku asked.

"Last time, we didn't really get in a lot of time surfing." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded.

"It'd be a major plus to see Kagome fall face first again."

"Shut up." Inuyasha grinned.

"When do you guys want to go?" Miroku said before Inuyasha could say anything back to Kagome.

"I say in an hour or so. I have to shower and stuff." Sango said.

"Okay. We'll go then."

* * *

"Kachie took a look around for us and told me this was the best place to go surfing."

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just get out there." Inuyasha said as he moved toward the water. Kagome followed. Miroku took Sango's hand. Sango looked back at Miroku. He nodded his head down a beach side walking path. "Come here."

* * *

"Okay, Kag. You can do this." Inuyasha said as a wave approached. Kagome looked at the oncoming wave. Her eyes blazed with conviction and her lips curled in determination. Inuyasha smiled. Failure wasn't an option for her right now. "Okay. Now." They stood up on their boards in sync. She smiled as she realized she was doing it and was loving every minute. She looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha, smiling at her.

"Good going." he said as they arrived near the beach. Kagome grinned.

"Thank you. Thank you." she said bowing to the invisible audience. Inuyasha laughed at her display as he pulled her to him. He quirked an eyebrow suggestively at her as he pulled her into a quick kiss. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she had certain look in her eye that knew.

"Do you want to go again?" Kagome nodded vigorously as they walked back out into the water.

"Okay. This time, try to do the trick that I do." He eyed an oncoming wave. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Inuyasha stood on his board and Kagome followed him. He placed his foot on the back of his board applying pressure, which allowed the front of his board to come up. He swiftly pushed the board to the side with his feet, turning the board in a full circle. (A/N: For those who know about these things, it's a 360º.) He glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome mocking his movements. When she tried to turn her board, it was a bit too jerky and she lost her balance. He peered into the water and then glanced up. A yot was headed straight toward them. Inuyasha, quickly, dived into the water. He saw Kagome swimming to the surface. He moved to intervene. He took her by the arm and pulled her deeper into the water. Kagome gasped, or what would of been a gasp, getting some water in her lungs. Inuyasha pulled her to him, pressing his mouth to hers, blowing air into her lungs. He glanced up and saw the propellers were dead above them. He began swimming to the top, pulling Kagome with him.

Once they reached the top, Inuyasha gasped for air. Kagome came up as well and coughed up a little water. He glanced at her worriedly and then at the boat, Sukiyaki II. That name was in his memory. He looked at Kagome. "Sorry. I had to get us away from that damned boat." He said as he glared into it's direction.

"It's okay. I was just startled." Inuyasha nodded and he thought about that name. Sukiyaki. He had heard it before. Inuyasha suddenly remembered. Naraku Sukiyaki.

"Kagome, we need to find Sango and Miroku."

"What's wrong?"

"Naraku."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

They went down the path Kagome saw them walk down. Inuyasha looked around and saw a cotton candy vendor up ahead. He walked up to it. 

"Did you see a guy about my hieght, his hair back in a ponytail?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. He just walked down this way with his girlfriend about five minutes ago."

"Thanks."

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"They walked this way five minutes ago. Come on. Let's go." They walked down the path for a while.

"We would have caught up with them by now. Damn it." he said out of frustration and worry.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Sango's cell. He picked it up. She was sending a text message. She had 'Naraku is her'. Inuyasha sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"I called in a few favors with Sesshomaru and Kachie. We should be able to find them." Inuyasha said as he threw the phone down on the bed. He looked up and saw Kagome laying on her stomach on the bed. She had her face in the pillow and he heard some muffled sobs. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"We'll find them, Kagome." He said.

"What is happening?" She said as she lifted her head out of the pillow.

"Sesshomaru claims he has criminal sources who know almost everything that goes on. Kachie is going to fly around the island and search for the boat."

"What does Naraku even want with them?"

"I don't know, but that's something I intend to find out."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be there when they go to them and I fully intend to kill the bastard."

"What?" She said as she sat up. "You can't kill him."

"Why not? He's done enough killing of my friends. I think it's fair to return the favor."

"You can't just kill people and become a cold-hearted murderer." Inuyasha sighed heavily and cleched his fists.

"It's not like you can stop me."

"Where you go, I'll follow." she said as she stood up.

"I think not."

"Why not? It's not like you can stop me. The only way you can is if you knock me out."

"Maybe not me, but I know someone who can." he said as he walked toward the door. "Oh, and they're not going to knock you out either." He opened the door and stepped out. When Kagome moved to follow, her mother rushed into the room, along with Souta and an injuried Yunsung. Her way out of the room was well blocked or guarded and she knew that she couldn't get out.

"What happened to you?" She asked Yunsung, whohas his arm in a cast and leg in a brace.

"Naraku."

**

* * *

A/N: I apologize for not updating. **I hope you guys are satisified with what's updated. 


	23. Chapter 23: Prepare Yourself For Battle

**Catching A Wave  
Chapter 23**

"Are these sources of yours reliable?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Nah. You think?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Good. Anyways, Kachie told me that he spotted his boat in the 'mystical cove.' I guess there are rumors that it's extremely dangerous. Some crap about if someone goes in, they're never seen again."

"That rumor was probably created by Naraku to keep people out. It's also completely false."

"Duh, or else these 'sources' of yours wouldn't know a secret way in."

* * *

"I'm fine, mama. Inuyasha completely exaggerated what happened." she said in a raised voice. 'He's such a sneaky SOB sometimes.'

"You should rest, my dear." Yunsung commented. "You did have a hard time."

"Yeah. It's getting harder by the moment. Right now, Inuyasha's out risking his life going after Sango, Miroku, and the man who murdered my father and I can't do one god damn thing about it."

"Kagome Higurashi, you shouldn't be using that language." Her mother scolded.

"It's quite alright. Let her get it all out. She needs to." Yunsung whispered to Ms. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha should have let me go with him. After all, this is more my affair than it is his. I should be by his side. I should-" She stopped and covered her eyes with her hands. This whole ordeal was upsetting and she was getting fed up.

"You should rest, Kagome. Rin said you could use her room." Yunsung said.

"Last time I check. I wasn't the one who's injured and you have no authority over me. You're not my father." Kagome clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't acting like herself. Pains of guilt rose from her heart. "I'm sorry, mama. I apologize to all of you. I should go to bed." she said as she strode across the hallway to Rin's room. Yunsung watched her retreating form as Mrs. Higurashi placed an hand on his shoulder.

"She's quite upset right now. She doesn't know what's going on." He smiled faintly as he took a hold of her hand in his.

"I very well know what she's feeling right now."

"How?"

"Personal experience." He said as he brushed his lips against her hand.

* * *

Kagome laid down on the bed. What else was there to do? She stepped out onto the balcony and looked down the fire escape. A thought came to her mind, but quickly left. She sighed. It would be easy for her to sneak out, but she didn't know where to even start to look for Inuyasha. Her fists clenched. Why did he go without her? She didn't know how she'd react when she saw him again. 'Or if I do see him again.' she thought as a tear slowly slid down her face. She walked back into the bed room and saw Rin standing there.

"Well... aren't you going to go after them?"

"What?" Shock was evident in her word.

"We aren't going to let those two mischievous brothers get away with this, are we?" Rin said as she picked up a belt and began tp put it around her waist.

"Do you know where they went?"

"I don't, but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"Your friend, Kachie. Inuyasha told him about Miroku and Sango and he made a search for the boat." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I think of that? Of course." Kagome looked around. "You coming, too?" Rin nodded.

"Of course. Sesshomaru is helping Inuyasha. Those two aren't going to leave us behind so easily." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"I can't go out the door. I'm sure my mother and Yunsung are watching for me."

"You're right there." A voice came from the doorway. Kagome couldn't help but groan. Yunsung looked at her. "I'm not going to stop you, Kagome. In fact, I'm going to help. Your mother is never going to forgive me for this."

"Why are you doing this for me?" He smiled ruefully at her.

"I had the same spirit as you when I was younger. I know you won't give up." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem, but just know that your mom will probably find out your gone before you get back. She will be worried sick. So will I." Kagome gave the older man a questioning look. He smiled sweetly. "Your mother and I are involved."

"Huh?" Kagome heard Rin clear her throat softly. Yunsung smiled.

"We'll talk more later. Once I leave this door, give it thirty seconds and then leave." he said as he winked at Kagome. "Good luck, kid." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Miroku groaned as he stirred. He had a small bump on his head. He slowly opened his eyes and analyzed his surroundings. 'Where am I?' He felt himself rocking and then realized it was a boat.

"Naraku." He spat as he saw his hands and feet were bounded by ropes. He looked around and saw Sango unconscious on the other side of the room.

"Sango." He whispered as he struggled in vain to get out of the ropes. He managed to make his way over to her. His eyes skimmed over her. There were no visible injuries, but he stopped shamefully long when his sight reached certain parts of her anatomy. 'Stop it.' he scolded himself. 'You love her. Enough of this.' He heard her mumbled something.

"Sango."

"Miroku? Where are we?"

"My guess is Naraku's boat." He heard her mutter something and by her tone, it couldn't be too good. She began to struggle out of the ropes.

"It's no use, but I'm sure that we can find some way out of here." Her eyes softened as she saw him looking at her with his charming smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked as searched her eyes for any signs of pain.

"I'm okay, Miroku. Are you?" He nodded.

"I got a slight bump on the head, but that's it. Let's see... do you have your cell on you still?" She shook her head.

"I dropped it while I was being attacked. I bet Kagome and Inuyasha know were gone by now."

"Probably. I bet they're looking for us right now."

"Precisely what I figured myself." A voice said from behind them. Miroku turned over to see the door way.

"Naraku." He growled much like Inuyasha would have. "What do you want from us?"

"I don't need you. You were just an open opportunity."

"What the hell do you mean by that? What do you want?" Sango said loudly.

"Revenge."

"From what?"

"That is something you'll figured out later." he said as he walked out the door.

"That dirty-." She saw Miroku turn back over.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Inuyasha took up an oar and followed Sesshomaru's example. They managed spotted the boat named Sukiyaki through the dense, dark fog. Sesshomaru found the row boat his sources gave to him.

"In this fog, they shouldn't be able to see us approach so keep the sound level down." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha nodded. He rowed quietly, but quickly along to the boat. Sesshomaru slowly peeked in through a porthole. He ducked back down and pointed at the window. Inuyasha looked through it to see Miroku and Sango. Miroku had managed to get his hands free. It looked as if he chewed through the rope. Blood ran out of his mouth and the rope was bitten. Sango was struggling to get her hands in front of her. Inuyasha very softly tapped on the glass. Miroku's eyes darted to the window. He smiled and looked as if he was about to scream. Inuyasha put a finger over his mouth, telling him to be quiet. He nodded and whispered something to Sango. She looked at the window, nodded and began working at the ropes. Inuyasha pointed to the latch on the porthole and Miroku managed to get over there to open it.

"Thank God you came."

"No problem. Let's get them out, Sesshomaru." He nodded.

"Where's the rope from around your hands?" He asked Miroku. He handed it to him. Sesshomaru tied the raft to the railing on deck. It was a risk, but more than likely would go unnoticed. He and Inuyasha went into the little room. Sango smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem." He said as he took out his pocket knife. Sango smiled.

"Twenty- five little gadgets packed into one knife." She said. Inuyasha laughed. He had said that whenever they got some beer. He looked at her.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Good. How about you, monk?"

"I just got a bump on the head."

"Everything's normal then." Inuyasha stated with a tone of amusement. Everyone knew he was referring to Miroku's lecherous ways.

"Hey. I quit that a long time ago."

"Sure. Anyways, we should get out of here."

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. "I was for sure that she'd be here." Inuyasha grimaced.

"She's really probably pissed at me right now."

"What did you do?"

"I left her behind with her mother, your uncle, and Souta." Sango made a face. She could tell by his voice that it was against her will.

"Yeah. She probably is."

"Can we cut the chit-chat and get out of here?" Sesshomaru said as he looked out the window at the shore.

"Yeah. We better." Sesshomaru moved closer to the window and looked down. He paused momentarily.

"What's the hold up, Fluffy?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. He disliked that nickname with a passion.

"The boat's gone..." he growled. "... and Naraku's probably on his way here at this very moment."

"What are we going to do?"

"Block the door with something." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a dagger. Miroku and Sango pushed a dresser in front of the door right in time. Loud banging and cursing came from the hallway.

"Prepare yourselves for a fight." Sesshomaru stated as he positioned himself for battle.

* * *

**_Ooh... suspenseful. Sorry for the cliffy. I decided to quit the songs at the top of the chapters. It was too much of a pain in the butt to find lyrics that matched ever chapter. Sorry._**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle For Revenge

Hey people. I'm back. I decided to completely finish this story before updating on my others. After this chapter, it'll only have one or two more and probably a prologue.

In this story, the two half-brothers aren't going to have their demon abilities. Let's just say they're excellent fighters though.

Hope you like this chapter. Look forward to your reviews.

:-)

* * *

**Catching A Wave**

**_Chapter 24_**

Eventually, the banging on the door caused the hinges to break due to the amount of stress they were getting put under. Immediately, two or three men pushed the dresser causing it to slide towards the group. Sesshomaru easily sidestepped the dresser and blocked one of the men's attack. Miroku pushed Sango out of the way of the dresser, barely escaping it himself.. Inuyasha expected something like that. He smirked at he jumped over the thing, surprising an oncoming enemy. Inuyasha was able to hit him in he back of the neck, causing him to pass out. He looked around. Miroku was dealing with a rather large man, but Inuyasha knew he could easily deal with him. Sesshomaru was leaning against the door frame, peeking out down the hallway left and right. By this time, Miroku had successfully delivered a heavy blow to the man's stomach, rendering him unconscious. Inuyasha looked at the man Sesshomaru had dueled with. He had given up and Sesshomaru gagged him and tied him up in a corner. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

'Sure. He gets the wimps.' He thought. Miroku smirked at Inuyasha. "I haven't had a good fight since the last time you challenge me."

"Me either." Inuyasha confessed. "By the way, I still say I kicked your ass."

"Did not. I beat you fair and square."

"Let's stop the reminiscing over such futile memories." Sesshomaru ordered. He glanced down the hallway at the stairs and then down the other way.

"I was wondering why you're here, Sesshomaru. Don't tell me you wanted to help me cause that's bull crap." Inuyasha said from behind him.

"It's definitely not for your sake."

"Then, why is it you have come?"

"That's none of your concern, little brother."

"Half brother to you."

"Should we head for the captain's cabin?" Sango suggested to stop the bickering. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile :**

"What do you mean? You just let my baby girl go?" Ms. Higurashi yelled. Yunsung blocked the doorway.

"Yes. I did. You need to understand. She needs to do this. She would have even if I told her she couldn't." Yunsung commented in a calm tone. "And would you mind lowering your voice? You'll get other people involved."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done? Try to prevent her from going?"

"No. I would have tied her to the bed."

"She's grown up. She's not a child anymore. I know how it feels, Sango has become an adult as well. It's time to let her go on her own."

"How would you know so much about this?"

"I was just like that whenever I was younger."

* * *

**Back to the boat:**

Sesshomaru charged up the stairs. Inuyasha was right on his heels. Sesshomaru turned to the right. Inuyasha to the left. It was oddly quiet. Inuyasha looked up and saw a man swinging from a rope down at him. He jumped out of the way, grabbing a hold of the man's arm. He pulled the man off of the rope and he landed with an thud that could be heard through-out the boat. Sango came up the stairs and Miroku took the rear. Sesshomaru saw the captain's cabin door open and their stood Naraku, a long narrow dagger in hand.

"Sesshomaru, I presume."

"My reputation precedes me. As does yours."

"He sent you here cause he can't fight himself."

"No. I owe Yunsung a favor. He's taking on responsibility when he marries again." Sango looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"My uncle's getting married?"

Naraku made a face as if in pure disgust and spat, "I suppose he's joining that cursed Higurashi family? All well, it doesn't matter. He'll regret every helping them anyways."

"You'll leave the Higurashi's alone." Inuyasha snarled at him. Naraku looked at Inuyasha.

"Ah... another person interfering with my plans. As well as Yunsung's niece and her boyfriend. Isn't this just a loving reunion?"

"Enough chit-chat, you filth." Sesshomaru said as he glared Naraku down. Naraku smirked.

"I was about to propose the same thing." Just then, a mass of people cluttered up the deck and circled the group of four.

Okay. Did you like the chapter? No? Okay, I'll have to continue then.

Miroku looked over and Sango. She was glaring at some of the people in front of her. She had enough of this.

"Stay behind me." Miroku whispered. Sango shook her head.

"You can't take them all down by yourself. Plus, I'm not going to just take this anymore." Miroku looked at her. There was no way he could persuade her not to. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"Be careful. Don't you dare die." She smiled.

"You better not either. If you do, I'll meet you in hell and it won't be pretty." Miroku smiled at her and let go of her hand. Miroku saw a man taking a swing at Sango from the side. He swung his fist and it successfully hit the other man's fist. He groaned in pain. Miroku hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and pushed him over the side of the boat.

Inuyasha growled as he felt a cutting pain on his arm. He turned around and saw a man, smirking, with a bloody knife in his hand. Inuyasha wrenched the knife out of the man's hand. "My blood?" he asked as the man began to back away slowly. Inuyasha threw the knife down, stabbing through the man's shoe. The man looked down, wide-eyed, at him foot. Inuyasha didn't hit the flesh, but the tip of the shoe to make it impossible for him to pick up his foot. Inuyasha glared at him. "Bad move." he commented as he hit him in the face, possibly breaking his nose. Inuyasha looked at the cut. It wasn't horribly bad, but just enough to be considered a deep wound. He tore the sleeve of his shirt off and tied it around his injured arm.

Sesshomaru ran straight for Naraku, but two of his guards got in the way. He skillfully ducked and tripped one of them as they tried to rush him. The other one moved to kick him, but Sesshomaru caught his foot and turned it in an awkward position until he heard a cracking noise. The man screamed in pain as he fell over. Sesshomaru stood up to face Naraku again. He smirked.

"You have some moves, but you won't be able to defeat me."

"Try me." Sesshomaru hissed as he moved towards him, slowly as a predator stalking it's prey. Naraku stepped out of the doorway and two men stepped out of the room behind him. They were as big a sumo wrestlers. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Naraku, you coward. Why won't you fight yourself?"

"I'm testing to see if you're good enough to waste my effort on." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes once again.

"Come on fatso, I don't have all day." he taunted one of the 'sumo wrestlers'.

Sango was doing fairly good. Besides for her initial shock to the man who almost hit her, but Miroku stopped him from hitting her. She had knocked a few men out. One man swung down on a rope, but she followed Inuyasha's example and yanked him off the ropes and he fell overboard. She glanced over her shoulder. Inuyasha seemed to be fine, except for his bloody, torn shirt sleeve which was tied around his arm. She turned in time to see a man lunging at Miroku, but he ducked and flipped the man over his back into the cold, murky waters with an audible splash. He was favoring his left fist noticeably. She turned around to see Sesshomaru dealing with two extremely heavy looking men. She glanced back toward Miroku when she sensed the presence of someone next to her. She swung her fist, but it was caught and twisted behind her back. Her other arm was in the grasp of the villain behind her as well.

"Hello, Sango." A voice haunted her.

"Naraku." she said. He smirked as she gave him a look of disgust and anger.

"Tsk, Tsk, Sango. It's unfortunate that you're taken by someone or else I might have found an interest in you."

"You despicable bastard, I would rather die."

"I thought you might say so." he said as looked down at the dagger in his hand. He held it eye-level for him and glanced down the blade.

"I remember the last time I used this. I believe you might know of the instance of which I'm speaking." He said in a cruel, calculating tone. An involuntary shiver ran down her body. She knew all too well that he was referring to her brother's murder.

"SANGO!" A voice cried out. Her eyes looked over to Miroku, who had finished dealing with the men attacking him. He had heard what sounded like helicopter propeller's and looked up to see his girlfriend in the hands of the enemy. Inuyasha had too and looked over and saw Sango in the grasp of Naraku. Miroku and Inuyasha both began to move towards them, when Naraku pulled the blade up to her throat.

"Don't even come a step closer or I will slit her throat." Both stopped dead in there tracks. Sesshomaru moved to stand next to Inuyasha. "That goes for you too, Sesshomaru. I swear if you do so much as move in a way that might be considered violent, I'll kill her." Naraku glanced behind him to his personal bodyguards. "You did a good job at taking care of them, Sesshomaru. I must say pinning him to the wall with his own dagger is a particularly nice touch. Too bad he's not dead. It would make it oh-so-much better."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Do you think I'd give up my motive?" No one spoke. "If you must know, that Higurashi girl really shouldn't have squealed on me whenever I murdered her father." Inuyasha took an involuntary step forward. How dare he say something like that! Naraku's gaze went to Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't make another step if I were you. At least, not if you care what's good for this beautiful young lady here." Sango eyed Miroku. He was looking as if he saw a ghost. He couldn't do anything to protect her right now. His gaze was firmly on her. She looked at him. He caught her gaze. She had a look, but what did she mean by it? She lowered her eyes to the dagger and back at him. 'Get the dagger... how?' he thought. Sango sighed. In one quick motion, she brought her foot down firmly on his and threw her head back hard and quick, hitting him in the forehead. (Think of it was a backwards head-butt.) Naraku staggered backwards into Inuyasha, who slammed his hand down at the point where Naraku's shoulder and neck met, causing his body to go slump. Miroku picked up the dagger and ran over to Sango, pulling her into a fierce hug and kiss. The whole time he was so worried about her that he didn't hear the helicopter coming closer and closer. It now appeared above them. 'Kachie...'

Sesshomaru looked up. The helicopter door opened and a ladder dropped down and hung above the boat deck. Out came two girls. Inuyasha's heart pulled as he saw one of them was Kagome. He left her with her family and not particularly in the best of moods. 'Here comes a fight I'd rather not be in.' Sesshomaru noticed Rin was with her. 'She's scarier than Naraku himself sometimes.' He had Naraku at tied up. He gave him a good kick in the side for a good measure. Naraku grunted in pain. 'So... he's coming around.'

Kagome stepped onto the boat's deck turning, around to face the one man who could get her this flustered. Inuyasha. She began walking over to him when she saw his arm wrapped very securely with his torn sleeve. Panic rose, but she saw the danger was over. She was straight up to him. He looked down at the ground, avoiding her eyes. He expected to be getting slapped across the face. Kagome didn't know rather to yell or hug him. She ended up doing the latter. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as well. Rin had a different approach.

"What do you think your doing, rushing headlong into danger, worrying Kagome and me sick? Why don't you think about your actions for once and-" She stopped abruptly as Sesshomaru pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips. Everyone stopped momentarily and watch the stoic Sesshomaru show some affection. As they parted, Sesshomaru glanced at them.

"Not a word." he said as he let go of her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and hugged him again.

"Is it over?"

"Yes." he said as he tilted his head in Naraku's direction. Kagome looked over at the tied up fool. She slowly walked over to him. Everyone paused as she knelled next to him.

"Naraku?" He turned to glared at her, but as he did she delivered a direct blow to his nose. A few chuckled were heard from behind her. Naraku looked at Kagome with a look of hatred. Blood ran from his broken nose to his mouth. He could taste his blood on his lips. Kagome felt an arm slip around her shoulders. She looked to see Inuyasha smiling at her and leading her away from the former enemy who would never again be in their lives.

* * *

"Good work." Yunsung commented.

"Thank you, sir. I was in debt to you for saving my life once." Sesshomaru commented.

"You didn't need help, you had the potential to get out of that situation yourself. You just didn't know how to use it. I taught you all I knew about fighting and you passed it on to Inuyasha. That is what helped you win this today."

"Wait... so you coached Sesshomaru in fighting?" Inuyasha said. Yunsung nodded. Inuyasha chuckled.

"All these years, Fluffy and you said you came up with those techniques yourself." He said as he smirked at his brother. He grunted in pain as Kagome began cleaning the wound on his arm.

"Sorry." she said softly.

"It's no problem." he said. He had much more he wanted to say to her, but privately. He knew it was the same for her. Miroku's fist was swollen considerably.

"How this happen?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she put an ice pack gently on his fist. He nodded his thanks.

"I think it was when I had a fist to fist collision with a fellow." They had to tell what happened. But they left out the part about Sango getting captured. Sango looked at Miroku. The fist to fist collision was when he stopped a man from striking her. She smiled her thanks to him. He smiled back at her. Sango looked away.

"So, I was wondering Uncle Yunsung about this engagement I heard about." He looked at Sesshomaru.

"I mentioned it to Naraku. She overheard." Yunsung nodded and pulled Ms. Higurashi to his side.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you myself, Sango. I was going to at the best chance I got and this would be it."

"Wait. Engaged?" Kagome said. Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"That is... if it's okay with you, Kagome. Souta has already accepted the idea."

"Yunsung, you said 'involved'."

"I also said we'd talk more when you get back." Kagome glanced from her mother to Yunsung, back to her mother again with a blank expression. For a moment, everyone thought that she would reject it altogether.

"I think it's a good idea." Yunsung nodded.

"You'd accept me as your step-father?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"I already have."

* * *

Kagome walked into Rin's room. Everyone, excluding Sesshomaru and Rin, (who decided to go 'back to work') was in the other room, talking, laughing, joking around. She sighed heavily. Something wasn't right. Knock knock . "Come in." Kagome said as she laid down on the bed. The door opened and Inuyasha entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and slowly made his way over to the bed. Kagome sat up, her back to the wall. She stared down at her feet. Inuyasha sat there in silence. They both sighed and began to talk at the same time. He smiled lightly.

"Go ahead."

"I don't know where to start. I guess I'll ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go without me? Why did you stop me?" He sighed.

"Kagome, I knew what I was doing. I figured it'd be better for you to say."

"Why?" she yelled, her anger evident in her voice. "You can't make my decisions for me. I can make my own choices." He brought his lips to hers.

"That's why, Kagome. I couldn't let you take the chance of getting hurt or even killed."

"I knew that danger was going to be involved. I was going to make it there either way."

"God. Can't you see why I couldn't let you make that sacrifice, Kagome? I love you too damn much to let you put yourself at risk of being harmed or worse." he said loudly. Indignation rose in his voice. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"You didn't know that?"

"I did, but that was the first time you said it."

"It is? I guess so. Well, now you know. I love you." Kagome smiled sweetly at him as she pulled him to her, kissing him with all of her emotion behind it. Inuyasha felt safe that he could do the same. Once they broke it, Inuyasha sighed. He didn't realize how much the fighting drained him of energy. He laid down on the bed. Kagome smiled.

"You must be tired. I'll let you rest." He smiled at her as she moved towards the door.

"Thanks for everything, Kag. For your love, friendship..." He glanced at him arm. "... for patching me up every time I get hurt." She laughed lightly at him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you too, don't you?" He smiled and winked at her.

"Of course, I do or else you would never had kissed me like that." Se smiled as she opened up the door to find Sango and Miroku eavesdropping. They almost stumbled in the room when Kagome opened the door.

"We were just... um... passing by?" Kagome shot a 'I don't believe you' look at them. Miroku stood up straight.

"So... how did she kiss you, Inuyasha?" Miroku ran down the hallway into the elevator, pressing a random button repeatedly, and hoped the elevator doors shut before Inuyasha could get to him.


	25. Chapter 25: It's All For You

**Catching A Wave**

**Chapter 25**

**A Few Weeks Later:  
**Inuyasha groaned. He wanted to do this, yet he didn't. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _'Kagome said she liked my singing.' _He said to himself in his mind. He was standing on a stage on the beach, behind the curtain. A local band was playing in front. Sango and Miroku were assisting Kagome here, without giving her a clue about what he was going to do. Inuyasha looked out from behind the curtain. Some people where there. Not many, but enough to get him worried. He saw Miroku's car pull up. He blew out his breath. _'The show starts in five minutes.'

* * *

_

Kagome sighed. This was weird. She knew something was up, but she didn't know what. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Inuyasha wanted to get you away from him. He's been sick and he thought it was contagious. He said that there would be a good show here today." Miroku said. He glanced at Sango. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She put her arm around his shoulders. Kagome smiled slightly.

"The band is about to take intermission, I believe." Miroku said. He took a schedule from a man passing then out. "Yeah, after this song." They sat in the front row. The song ended and everyone clapped. The lead singer, who was called Kilik, picked up the microphone.

"I have song that's not on the schedule for you now. I'm going to bring out a guest and he dedicated this song for his girlfriend." The band started up playing a song. Kagome smiled. She knew this song very well. In fact, it was one of her favorites.

Kilik: "Finally I figured out. But it took a long, long time. But now there's a turn about. Maybe cause I'm trying. There's been times."

A different voice sang. (Guess who?) "I'm so confused."

Kilik: "All my roads."

Mystery man: "They lead to you."

Kilik: "I just can't turn."

Both: "And walk away."

The curtain lifted and Kagome was surprised to see... (dun dun dun) ... Inuyasha. He smiled lightly at her and winked.

Inuyasha: "It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you."

Kilik: "What words can't say. I can do."

Inuyasha: "Enough to prove."

Both: "It's all for you."

Inuyasha's and Kilik's voice mixed with perfect unison and harmony.

Inuyasha: "I thought I've seen it all, Cause it took a long, long time. Then, I'll trip and fall. Wondering if I'm blind."

Kilik: "There's been times."

Inuyasha: "I'm so confused."

Kilik: "All my roads."

Inuyasha: "They lead to you."

Kilik: "Just can't turn."

Both: "And walk away."

Kagome was out of her stupor. Inuyasha sounded great, so did his partner. The way Inuyasha kept smiling at him. She figured he knew him.

Inuyasha: "It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you. Words can't say, I can do. Enough to prove it's all for you."

He sang it as he looked into her eyes. She smiled widely. He had brownie points in her book. Well, for now at least.

Kilik: "Rain comes pouring down. Falling from blue skies. Words without a sound. Coming from your eyes."

Kilik began to play his instrumental on the guitar. Inuyasha jumped off of the front of the stage and walked over to Kagome. He smiled as he spun her around. She would of never expected this and he knew it. That was the whole reason he did it in the first place. She was his motivation.

Inuyasha: "Finally I figured out. Though it took a long, long time. Now there's a turnabout. Maybe cause I'm trying."

Kilik: "There's been times."

Inuyasha: "I'm so confused."

Kilik: "All the roads."

Inuyasha: "They lead to you." He said as he pointed at Kagome.

Kilik: "Just can't turn..."

Both: "...and walk away."

The crowd began to rise to their feet and clap with the beat.

Both: "It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you. Words can't say, I can do. Enough to prove it's all for you."

Inuyasha: "It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you. Words can't say, I can do. Enough to prove it's all for you."

Kilik finished the song. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back and pulled him close to kiss him. The crowd cheered. Kagome blushed as she pulled away and hid her face in his chest. He smiled down at her. He found her blush rather cute. Kilik had said that they were now on break. He walked over and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"You did a good job. I didn't expect you'd make it through. I owe money for a bet now." Inuyasha laughed.

"Sure. Sure. Let me guess. Sesshomaru?" Kilik shook his head with a smile.

"Miroku." Inuyasha smiled and glanced at the girl in his arms. 'This will get her.'

"I think I blew it completely." Kagome's head shot up.

"You did not." He smiled at her as he put his arm around her waist. Kilik looked at her.

"So, this is her, huh?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Kag, meet your step-dad's brother, Kilik. I guess that's make him your step uncle." Kilik smiled at her as he put his hand out. She took the invitation and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. I've heard so much."

"All good stuff, I hope." Kilik smiled.

"Yunsung hasn't stopped talking about you and your family. He speaks highly."

"He does?" Kilik nodded. He glanced over at his band, who were waiting for him. "Well, I got to go. Nice meeting you."

"Bye." Kagome looked around for Sango and Miroku.

"Where'd they go?" she asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. He smiled. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

"Here." Inuyasha said as he passed her a small paper bag as they walked on into a park. Kagome took it and opened it. She smiled and laughed lightly. 

"M&M's." (If you recall earlier in the story. She had gotten some and Inuyasha asked why.) She took a few and popped them into her mouth. "Peanut Butter." She said with a childish slurr."You're beginning to spoil me."

"Don't give me too much credit now. Sango told me peanut butter was your favorite." She smiled and offer some to him. He popped some into his mouth. He spotted a bench.

"Want to sit down?"

"Sure." They sat down and he twiddled his thumbs together.

"Did I do good?" She nodded.

"You did excellent. Did Sango tell you about that song?"

"No. I knew that one." He said playfully. She smiled as she reach down into her bag of M&M's and hit something.

"What the?" She dug it out and her breath stopped in her throat as she noticed a jewelry case. Inuyasha smiled as she looked from the case in her hand to him and back again. He scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, took the jewelry case, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He breath stuck in his throat out of nervousness, but he managed to whisper.

"Will you marry me?" Kagome once again found herself in a stupor. She opened her mouth to say something, but her lips just trembled and it came out as a squeak. She contemplated what to do, but finally kissed him. Harder than he had ever known a kiss to be. He smiled as he pulled away.

"I can take that as a 'yes'" he said.

"Yes." She hugged him closely. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Kag." He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

Sango began to pace. "Where are they? Something must of went wrong." 

"Come on, Sango. It doesn't necessarily mean something went wrong. Inuyasha could be having a problem asking or they could be spending some time 'alone'."

'Which is precisely what I thought we'd be doing.' He wouldn't dare express that out loud.

"I guess your right." She said with a sigh. She sat down next to him.

"Calm down, now." He said as he took her hand in his. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms loosely, yet comfortingly around her and rested his chin softly on the top of her head. She arched her back to where it met his chest. He kissed the top of her head and close his eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kagome walking towards them. Inuyasha was some way behind her, coming quickly. Sango stood up leaving Miroku's lap rather cold.

"Here they are." He stood up and moved next to her. Sango saw Kagome's left hand and didn't see a ring.

"What happened to you all?" Sango asked. Kagome paused.

"He- he-" She stopped and Inuyasha came up behind her.

"Kagome." he said quietly.

Sango walked over to Inuyasha. "What did you do? She's in shock or something. I mean- look at her." Kagome rubbed her right hand over her face. Sango caught a glimmer of a... diamond ring.

"You put the ring on the wrong hand, you dope." They both nearly fell over in laughter when they saw Sango's reaction. Miroku kept his head, but Sango got ticked a little.

"Sorry, but it was payback for eavesdropping on us before. We wanted to get you back." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha, bumping him with her arm. Inuyasha slipped the ring off of her right hand and onto her left ring finger. He smiled as he took her hand in his. She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"So, Miroku. When are you going to propose?"

For once in his life, Miroku didn't have a comeback.

* * *

**All that's left now is the Prolouge. Review if you want to.**


	26. Epilouge: Thankful

I can't believe this. It's over. This is the last chapter. The last update on this story. Woo Hoo! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great. Anyways, this take place in the future on Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Catching A Wave**

**_Epilouge_**

Kagome collapsed onto the couch. She sighed as she looked around the room. She never really thought about her future whenever she was younger.

She never imagined that she would fall so helplessly, head-over-heels, in love with Inuyasha. She glanced down at the ring on her finger. Almost five years since she became a wife to the most incredible man she ever knew.

She never imagined how she'd help in catching her father's murderer. She still remembered that day. It was marked in her mind. She had a little scar on one of her knuckles from where she cut it open by hitting him in the nose. Inuyasha never knew she had a bloody fist from it.

She really never expected to be in her mother's wedding. That whole concept was weird to her- her mother got married again to Sango's uncle. Sango was always as dear as a sister to her and now they were actually family to each other. Then, Inuyasha joined the family when he married her. Not long after than, Miroku proposed to Sango and they were married. She smiled at the memory of Miroku proposing.

* * *

Flashback: 

Inuyasha and Kagome invited them over to their new home. Sango had set all of her belongings on a table as she got the tour. Miroku took her hand in his as she was accustom to. She was interested in a particular room and Miroku had slipped the ring on her finger without her noticing. Miroku left momentarily (waiting on the outside of the door/ eavesdropping) and Kagome took her little role in the proposal.

"Sango, when did it happen?"

"What?"

"What? When did Miroku propose?" She said, gesturing towards her left hand. Sango looked down and saw the ring on her finger. She stared and stared at it until Miroku came in. He smiled at her as he knelled at her feet. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips gently.

"Will you marry me?" Sango was overjoyed. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she said 'yes.'

* * *

Kagome smiled lightly. "I have a lot to be thankful for." she said to herself. She heard the front door open. In came her husband. He noticed her on the couch. He smiled as he tossed his keys onto the table and laid down on the couch, his head on her lap. She absentmindedly began playing with his hair. 

"Just like when I first met you, your head is always in the clouds." he commented. She smiled tenderly at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Life. How things never turn up as people think."

"What didn't turn out as you expected?"

"You. I never thought that I'd ever fall in love with you."

"Disappointed?" He asked as he caught her gaze and held it. Her lips twitched into a smile.

"Just like when I first met you, you never thought you or what you did was good enough. It's better than what I ever thought." He sat up so he could kiss her.

"So, when is everyone coming over?"

"Miroku and Sango are coming at about 5 or so." He looked at the clock. 3:45. He needed to shower and stuff before they came. "Souta, my mom, and dad (Yunsung- let's say she got accustom to calling him 'dad') will come at about 6. They was wondering if we wanted Sakura back tonight and I told her yeah." He smiled.

"Good. I miss seeing her whenever I come home." Kagome nodded. She knew it was true. He did miss seeing his daughter- smiling and pouncing over to him as soon as he walked in the door. Kagome missed it, too. She'd normally be in the kitchen as Inuyasha limped in. The limp was due to his daughter hugging on his leg, refusing to let go. Inuyasha had been a show-off when she was born. No one could get him to stop talking about her. She knew it was cause he loved her. Kagome snapped out of her trance of memories and would of stood up if her husband wasn't lying on her lap.

"Hey. Get up. I need to prepare something for the dinner. My mother said she'd bring the turkey and asked me to make some side-dishes." He began fake snoring. Kagome shot a glare at him. 'Okay. Two can play this game.' She leaned down and kissed him. He knew he couldn't resist, so he just responded. She pulled away.

"Okay, 'Sleeping Beauty'. Get up." He fake snored again with a daring smile.

* * *

Miroku opened his car door and stepped out. He heard the opposite car door shut momentarily after his. He smiled as his charming wife. She smiled back at him. Her eyes glimmered with excitement. As Kagome told her, it'd just be Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and herself. 'Just like old times.' Miroku wrapped his arm around his Sango's waist. As they walked up to the door. He knocked. 

"Just come in, monk." A familiar voice boomed from the house. He chuckled as he glanced at him wife.

"Some things never change." he said as he opened the door for Sango. Kagome ran over to Sango and hugged her as Inuyasha and Miroku shook hands with there old 'secret handshake'. They switched as Sango hugged Inuyasha and Miroku hugged Kagome.

"Come sit down." Kagome said, ushering them into their chairs.

"Do you want anything to drink? I think we got... water, Coke, Jack Daniel's, and some Miller Genuine Drafts."

"I'll take a M.G.D." Miroku said.

"How about you, Sango?"

She smiled lightly. "How about a whiskey and coke?"

Kagome nodded as she stood up. "And how about you?" she said, poking Inuyasha's arm. He smirked. "M.G.D. for me. Don't let Miroku have more than two. You remember what happened last time we all drank together." Everyone laughed. Miroku shook his head.

"I still can't believe that. From what I was told, I have an interesting experience."

"Yeah. Too bad you can't remember it." Kagome called from the kitchen. Everyone laughed again.

"Do you know the whole story?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so. I know all Sango knows. Like swimming in the lake and passing out." Kagome came with the drinks. Inuyasha took his drink.

"Thanks, Kag. You didn't tell Sango about what happened after she fell asleep?" Kagome thought for a moment and began laughing hard- hard enough to make her fall over.

"I forgot about that." So the story was told. (If you don't remember, it's chapter 21.) They all took a while to catch their breath from laughing. Inuyasha shook his head. "Listen to me. I'm getting old."

"No. You're not. That would mean we are too." Sango said. Miroku laughed as he put an arm around her.

* * *

**Later On:**

_Ding- ding- ding- ding- ding- ding._ Inuyasha walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a little girl hitting the doorbell multiple times. She looked at him with a wide smile.

"Daddy." she screamed as she ran at him. He smiled as he picked her up and swung her around a little.

"How's my baby girl doing?"

"Good. Grandpa told me to tell you that you're the lamest excuse for a husband that he ever met." Yunsung came up behind them and smiled innocently. Inuyasha laughed as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Something else you taught her to do recently, eh? To talk dirty?" He said. Yunsung laughed. "I didn't need to teach her that. You should of heard her when someone cut me off. She says the same thing you do." Inuyasha's eyes opened widely as he looked at his daughter.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know what he's talking about, daddy." She winked at him. That was something he taught her to do if Yunsung was lying. It was very useful in poker as well. Inuyasha smiled.

"I know you're a good girl, unlike your grandpa. He's a bad liar. You never want to lie." Inuyasha said as he shot Yunsung a look. He laughed. Yunsung turn around as he heard footsteps.

"Here let me help you with that, dear." He said to his wife as he took the turkey from her.

"Thanks." Yunsung walked past Inuyasha into the kitchen. Inuyasha hugged his mother-in-law.

"Where's Souta?" She rolled her eyes.

"He insists on driving himself everywhere since he got his licence." Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"That's how I was, too. It's normal."

"I know it is." She smiled at her daughter as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." She said as she hugged her mother. She turned to Inuyasha, who had Sakura in his arms.

"Mommy." She yelled as she squirmed in Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha laughed as he handed the girl to her mother. Kagome hugged her daughter close.

"Were you good for your grandmother?"

"Yes." She said. Kagome kissed her daughter's cheek and set her down. She ran off. Another car pulled up in front of the house. Souta stepped out and walked over.

"Hey, sis." he said as he hugged Kagome.

"Souta, you passed me up." She said refering to his hieght. He smiled and turned to Inuyasha. They shook hands.

"You're almost passing me up, too. I still got an inch on you."

"Not for long."

* * *

The food was set out. Everyone began eating hungrily. 

"So, what is everyone thankful for?" Yunsung asked. "I'm thankful for being allowed in such a wonderful family and for earning the respect and love of all of you." He said with a smile at his wife. She smiled back.

"I'm thankful that everything turned out okay through the hard times that we've been put through. I'm glad I had a second chance on marriage and to have a father for my kids."

"I'm happy," Miroku began, "for being allowed the chance to be in this family as well. It's incredible how things work out and how love affects you life."

Sango nodded. "I'm happy for the same things. It's worth a lot to know you have a family who loves you and will help you through the hard times as you have done for me many times."

"I think that we're a blessed family. We're all safe and secure, not much has happened that has damaged our spirts beyond the point of being fixed. I was thinking earlier that I have a lot to be thankful for. My family, my husband, my daughter. Everything that's happened in my life." Inuyasha smiled as he took her hand in his.

"That was well spoken. I'm thankful for all of the same things. My family that means more to me than anything, my friends that have been tried and true, for everything that's happened to me in my life." Everyone smile. Inuyasha wasn't one for words, but he wasn't having any problems now. "I'm also thankful that my retard half-brother isn't here and has responsibilities of his own to take care of." Everyone's face fell. They should have expected that something would set it off track.

Souta took his turn. "I'm thankful that all of the sentimentalness is over." He grunted as his sister kicked him under the table.

"I'm thankful for my mommy and daddy, grandma, grandpa, Uncle Souta, Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, and Haro." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their daughter.

"Who's Haro?" Yunsung facefaulted.

"You weren't suspose to tell, now."

"But I'm thankful." Sakura said. Kagome laughed as her daughter did the puppy dog eyes. 'She gets that from her father.'

"Who's Haro?" Inuyasha repeated.

"My puppy." Inuyasha saw the look of joy on her face and smiled.

"Grandma and grandpa got you a puppy, huh?"

"Yeah. You should see him. He's cute."

"Just wait until she starts saying that about boys." Yunsung commented.

"Boys. Eww. Cooties." Everyone laughed.

"I think she has a while yet." Sango said.

* * *

Everyone left by 11, due to work in the morning and tiredness. Inuyasha walked from the bathroom to his room. He looked inside to find his wife missing. He walked down the hallway and saw Kagome standing in his daughter's doorway. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he looked in to see his daughter sleeping peacefully on her bed. He laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. 

"I'm glad to see everyone. It was fun."

"Yeah. I was happy to see them, too." He smiled as he looked at his daughter and back at his wife.

"We're lucky." She nodded.

"I know we are." He pulled her away from the door way to their room with a smile.

* * *

**It's over. Hope you enjoyed Catching A Wave. Feel free to check out Fading Memories and Highschool Dilemma.**


End file.
